Vampire Secret
by Hagane Giita-pyoon
Summary: CHAPTER 5 AND 6 UPDATED! Setelah Amy mengetahui kalau Sonic adalah vampir, bahaya mulai mengancam mereka.../"Bagaimana, suka dengan kejutanku?"/"Ya, itu yang kuinginkan..."/"... Jangan... lakukan.. itu..." Suck in summary. BEWARE GORE INSIDE! Wanna read it? RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Gii-chan : "KONNICHIWAAAA~!"**

**Sonic : "Woi, berisik lu beo!" *lemparin Gii-chan pake properti***

**Gii-chan : "SAKIT WOI!" *bales ngelempar Sonic pake batre lappie***

**Mii-chan : *sweatdropped***

**Amy : "Nee, mau bikin fic lagi ya..."**

**Gii-chan : "Iya, Amy-chan~" *ngusap-ngusap kepalanya Amy***

**Sonic : "Hiks, Gii-chan pilih kasih..." *mundung di pojokan***

**Mii-chan : "Apbet deh Sonic..." *sweatdropped***

**Gii-chan : "Oh iya, btw yang bersedia bacain disclaimer sama warning siapa nih?"**

**Shadow : "Gii-chan aja sendiri, suaranya kenceng kan kalo disuruh baca?" *siap-siap lari***

**Gii-chan : *berubah jadi yandere, dark aura plus death glare* "HEEEEH SHADOW, SINI NGGAK LUH!" *ngejar-ngejar Shadow***

**Sonic sama Amy : *nonton di pojok sambil nyeruput slur** plus makan popcorn***

**Mii-chan : *berubah jadi yandere* "ETDAH, NIH ANAK BERDUA MALAH PACARAN!" *teriak sampe-sampe popcorn sama slurp**-nya jatoh***

**Sonic : "Aaaaa Mii-chan jahat, lagi seru-serunya juga! Ganti lu! Bodo amat!"**

**Mii-chan : "Iyaaaaaa~"**

**Gii-chan : "Nah Shadow, sekarang lu bacain warning sama disclaimernya... SEKARANG!"**

**Shadow : "Cerita amburadul, terus tokohnya dari..."**

**Gii-chan : "BACA YANG BENER, BAKA!" *mukul kepalanya Shadow pake kipas kertas***

**Warning : OOC, AU, POV random, genre campur (Supernatural/Horror/Romance), rate setengah T setengah M (tergantung adegannya), lime plus gore inside, cerita amburadul, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**Mii-chan : "Wanna read it?"**

**Gii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read! WE DON'T NEED FLAME!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vampire Secret**

**Chapter 1 : Mysterious Newcomer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Normal POV=**

_Jam 11:30, kelas XI-A, Green Hill Boarding School..._

"Eh katanya besok mau ada tiga anak baru ya?"

"Iya, katanya dua dari anak barunya cowok lho!"

"Eh eh eh, katanya anak barunya ada yang pakai kacamata ya?"

"Kayaknya sih, aku iseng-iseng dengar..."

"Waah, pasti anak barunya keren!"

Amy menghela napasnya sambil menutup novelnya yang sedikit tebal itu lalu menyenderkan diri di senderan kursinya.

"Baca novel horor lagi?" tanya Wave yang duduk di depan Amy sambil merapikan buku-bukunya dengan mengetukkan bagian bawahnya di atas mejanya.

"Begitulah..." jawab Amy santai sambil memasukkan peralatannya ke dalam tas selempang pinknya.

"Nggg... tentang vampir?" tanya Wave sambil melihat cover novel yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam tas oleh Amy.

"Iya, eh memang benar katanya besok mau ada anak baru, Wave?" tanya Amy sambil memasukkan novelnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Yah, begitulah... Lihat sendiri kan, satu kelas langsung heboh membicarakan anak barunya. Padahal belum tentu anak barunya masuk ke kelas kita..." jawab Wave sambil menghelakan napasnya ketika melihat segerombolan gadis yang heboh membicarakan anak baru di depan pintu kelas.

"Hah, payah..." komentar Amy santai. "Eh aku duluan ya!" lanjutnya sambil menenteng tasnya dan bukunya lalu berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

"Iya, hati-hati ya!" seru segerombolan gadis-gadis lain sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Amy yang juga melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan menuju asrama.

**-oo00oo-**

_Jam 18:30, Student's Dormitory..._

Suasana sunyi terasa di asrama khusus siswa, termasuk di kamar Amy. Setelah belajar, dia melanjutkan membaca novelnya yang sempat tertunda sambil tidur tengkurap di tempat tidurnya. Ketika sedang tenang-tenangnya menbaca novel, tiba-tiba...

"AAAAKKHH!"

"Dibilangin jangan berisik, dasar bodoh!"

"Hei, yang duluan menggigit siapa?"

"Huh, yang penting tidak tertular kan?"

"Whatever you say!"

Amy yang sebetulnya sedikit terganggu tertawa kecil mendengar suara dari kamar sebelahnya yang terdengar karena dindingnya yang sedikit tipis.

"Hei, bisa diam tidak? Berisik nih..." gerutu Amy sambil mengetuk dinding kamarnya.

"Eh maaf, kukira tidak ada orang..."

"Tuh kan, kau sih berisik!"

"Enak saja, kau duluan yang menggigitku!"

Amy yang semakin kesal dengan penghuni kamar di sebelahnya langsung keluar menuju kamar sebelahnya, setelah sampai dia mulai mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ketika pintu dibuka, ternyata yang membukanya adalah landak biru yang memakai kacamata berframe tipis berwarna biru.

"Ada apa ya?"

_Ya tuhan, seperti inikah murid barunya?_ kata Amy dalam hati.

* * *

**=Sonic POV=**

_KRAUK!_

"AAAAKKHH!"

"Dibilangin jangan berisik, dasar bodoh!" seru Silver kesal sambil memukul tangan kananku yang habis digigit olehnya. Seandainya jika aku menang bermain kartu dengannya, mungkin tanganku tidak menjadi sasaran gigitan Silver.

"Hei, yang duluan menggigit siapa?" seruku tak kalah kesal.

"Huh, yang penting tidak tertular kan?" tanya Silver dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

"Whatever you say!" seruku sambil menempelkan telapak tangan kiriku ke luka yang ada di tangan kananku.

Well, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sonic. Sedangkan Silver... Yah, bisa dibilang dia saudara sepupuku. Sebenarnya masih ada satu orang lagi, yaitu Blaze. Tapi ia tidak terlihat, mungkin dia kini sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya. Dan sebenarnya kami bukan orang biasa. Kami sebenarnya adalah...

Vampir.

Sebetulnya kami telah bersekolah secara homeschooling, tapi karena aku ngotot minta bersekolah seperti anak-anak biasa akhirnya kami disekolahkan di sini dengan syarat aku harus bisa menahan diri dari nafsu vampirku dan besok adalah hari pertama kami bersekolah di sini.

"Hei, bisa diam tidak? Berisik nih..." tiba-tiba suara gadis terdengar dari samping kamarku dan suara ketukan dinding kamar.

"Eh maaf, kukira tidak ada orang..." kataku sambil mengambil kacamataku yang terletak di atas meja lalu memakainya.

"Tuh kan, kau sih berisik!" gerutu Silver sambil memukul kepalaku dengan buku.

"Enak saja, kau duluan yang menggigitku!" seruku sambil membalas pukulan Silver dengan buku. Ketika kami sedang berkelahi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu kamar kami dan aku langsung membuka pintu kamar dan ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah...

Gadis yang sama sepertiku, hanya saja dia berwarna pink dan rambutnya sebahu.

"Ada apa ya?" tanyaku. Dia hanya terdiam sambil menatapku, aku langsung menempelkan telapak tanganku ke pipinya.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya gadis itu setengah terkejut sambil memegang tanganku.

"Lho, bukannya aku yang harus bertanya itu kepadamu?" tanyaku bingung sambil menjauhkan tanganku dari pipinya.

"Oh ya, kalian anak baru ya?" tanya gadis itu sambil melongokkan kepalanya untuk melihat Silver yang ada di dalam kamar. Aku menengok ke arahnya lalu menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bisa tidak kalian tenang sedikit, suara kalian sampai terdengar ke kamarku..." kata gadis itu sedikit kesal. Sesaat kemudian aku mencium bau darah yang sangat menyengat, ternyata bau itu berasal dari... gadis yang sedari tadi berada di depanku. Aura gelap mulai menyelimutiku, nafsu vampirku mulai bergejolak dan aku langsung menutup mulutku sambil menahan diriku di pintu.

"Eh, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu sambil menempelkan tangannya ke pipiku. _Aduh, kumohon jangan! Kau membuat nafsuku semakin membesar!_ seruku dalam hati.

"A-aku..."

"Tadi dia mual sejak perjalanan kemari! Dia memang mabuk perjalanan!" tiba-tiba Silver menghampiri gadis itu.

"Oooh begitu, beristirahatlah! Besok adalah hari pertama kalian belajar!" kata gadis itu senang sambil tersenyum di depanku dan Silver, lalu pergi menuju kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar kami.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Sonic?" tanya Silver pelan sambil menutup pintu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sambil tiduran di tempat tidurku.

"Maaf, tadi hampir saja nafsuku keluar..." jawabku pelan dengan napas terengah-engah sambil melepaskan kacamataku lalu menaruhnya di meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Sudahlah, ini pertama kali kau keluar rumah kan? Wajarlah kalau begitu, aku juga begitu ketika pertama kali keluar rumah..." ujar Silver, dia memang sering keluar rumah jadi dia bisa menahan dirinya dari nafsunya itu. "Tidurlah, besok hari pertama kita sekolah!"

"I-iya..." kataku pelan sambil menarik selimut lalu beberapa lama kemudian aku tertidur lelap...

* * *

**=Amy POV=**

_Jam 07:30, kelas XI-A, Green Hill Boarding School..._

"Amy, tadi malam kau ketemu murid barunya?"

"Bagaimana anak barunya, ada yang pakai kacamata tidak?"

"Amy, anak barunya ganteng tidak?"

Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku sehingga wajahku menempel ke sisi atas meja ketika teman-temanku bertanya tentang anak baru yang tadi malam aku temui.

"Iya, iya! Tadi malam aku bertemu murid barunya, murid barunya ada yang pakai kacamata!" seruku kesal. Akhirnya teman-temanku mulai meninggalkan bangkuku dan kini aku melanjutkan membaca novel yang dari kemarin belum selesai dibaca.

"Kok mereka tahu ya kalau kau bertemu murid barunya..." tanya Wave sambil bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan dan menatapku.

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." jawabku bingung sambil membaca novel. Sesaat kemudian sang kepala sekolah masuk ke kelasku. Seluruh murid langsung duduk di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak..." sapa sang kepala sekolah.

"Pagi!" seru murid-murid di kelasku, termasuk aku.

"Nah anak-anak, kali ini kelas kalian kedatangan murid baru..." kata sang kepala sekolah. Hampir satu kelas langsung heboh, apalagi murid perempuan yang mulai bercerocos tentang murid barunya.

"Nak, silakan masuk..."

Satu kelas semakin heboh ketika sang murid baru yang dipanggil kepala sekolah masuk ke kelasku. Aku setengah terkejut, ternyata anak baru itu adalah orang yang persis aku temui tadi malam.

"Sepertinya si anak baru itu sebentar lagi akan menjadi pangeran kelas nih..." bisik Wave kepadaku. Benar juga, buktinya semua murid perempuan langsung menyanjung murid baru itu sedangkan murid laki-laki mulai menatap kesal kepada murid baru itu.

"Silakan memperkenalkan dirimu nak..." kata kepala sekolah sambil menengok ke arah murid baru yang ada di kelasku.

"Selamat pagi teman-teman..." kata anak baru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi!" seru murid-murid di kelasku, sepertinya suara murid perempuan yang terdengar paling kencang.

"Hari ini aku akan memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sonic. Salam kenal teman-teman..." kata sang anak baru itu.

"KYAAAAAAA~!" seru semua murid perempuan heboh, sedangkan aku dan Wave cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala. _Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada fansclub di sini..._ kataku dalam hati.

"Baiklah, nah kamu silakan duduk di samping gadis itu..." kata kepala sekolah sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong yang ada di sampingku. Serentak seluruh murid perempuan menatapku tajam sedangkan anak baru itu langsung duduk di samping bangkuku.

"Kita ketemu lagi ya..." katanya sambil tersenyum di depanku. Mendadak wajahku merah merona, sepertinya pesona anak baru itu begitu memikat. Pantas saja semua murid perempuan di kelasku langsung menyukainya, yah termasuk aku juga...

"Lho, kau kenapa?" tanya anak baru itu sambil membetulkan letak kacamata birunya yang sepertinya melorot. Astaga, wajahku semakin memerah ketika menatap mata beriris emeraldnya dibalik kacamata birunya itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok... Oh ya, kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku santai.

"Yah, sepertinya sih begitu..." jawab anak baru itu. "Kemarin harusnya aku tanya siapa namamu tapi aku malah lupa..."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana kalau kita kenalan dulu? Namaku Amy..." kataku sambil tersenyum hangat di depannya.

"Namaku Sonic, senang berkenalan denganmu..." ujar Sonic, sang anak baru itu sambil tersenyum. Aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku sedalam-dalamnya untuk menyembunyikan blushing di wajahku.

"Lho, kau kenapa Amy?" tanya Sonic sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku seakan-akan dia ingin menatapku. _Sudahlah hentikan, kau membuatku semakin malu!_ seruku dalam hati.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok..." jawabku pelan.

"Oh, ya sudah..." ujarnya santai.

"Oh ya anak-anak, hari ini semua pelajaran full karena ada rapat guru. Jadi kalian silakan bebas ke mana saja..." kata kepala sekolah. Satu kelas langsung heboh. Sang kepala sekolah langsung keluar dari kelas, diikuti hampir semua siswa di kelasku.

"Lho, kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka?" tanya Sonic sambil menyenderkan diri di senderan kursi.

"Aku sedikit berbeda dengan mereka..." jawabku santai sambil membaca novel.

"Kau kutu buku ya?" tanyanya lagi, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau juga?" tanyaku, dia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Wah, ternyata kita punya satu hobi yang sama!" seruku senang, sedangkan Sonic langsung tersenyum.

"Oh ya, bagaimana orang yang satu kamar denganmu itu?" tanyaku bingung, "Dia tidak satu kelas denganmu?"

"Oh Silver? Dia beda kelas, katanya sih di kelas XI-B..." jawab Sonic santai. "Kalau Blaze, sepupuku yang satunya lagi. Dia di kelas XI-C..."

"Sepertinya kedua sepupumu juga mengalami hal yang sama..." timpalku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Suatu hari nanti pasti akan terbentuk fansclub, termasuk di kelas ini..."

"Iya juga sih..."

Rasanya menyenangkan sekali mengobrol dengannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued...-**

* * *

**Gii-chan : "Yoo, ficnya selesai!"**

**Mii-chan : "Gii-chan, ini masih chapter 1..."**

**Gii-chan : "Oh iya..."**

**Mii-chan : "Tadinya fic ini dibuat waktu kelas 8, cuma baru dipublish sekarang alias kelas 9!"  
**

**Gii-chan : "Gomen minna-san..." *nunduk dengan sopan bareng Mii-chan*  
**

**Shadow : "Woi, ini kapan gua munculnya?"**

**Mii-chan : "Nggak tau deh, ntar deh lu liat di chapter mana lu bakal muncul..."**

**Shadow : "..."**

**Gii-chan : "Oke, tunggu chapter 2 ya!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mii-chan : "Kita lanjut ke chapter 2!"**

**Gii-chan : "Ayo, ayo! Semuanya udah ada kan?"**

**All chara : *malah main lappienya Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : *berubah jadi yandere* "WOI, ETDAH NIH ANAK MALAH MAININ LAPPIE GUAH!"**

**All chara : "Ampun-ampun..." *sembah sujud di depan Gii-chan***

**Mii-chan : "Amy, bacain warning sama disclaimer dong!"**

**Amy : "Oke, serahkan saja padaku!"**

**Warning : OOC, AU, POV random, genre campur (Supernatural/Horror/Romance), rate setengah T setengah M (tergantung adegannya), lime plus gore inside, cerita amburadul, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**Mii-chan : "Wanna read it?"**

**Gii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read! WE DON'T NEED FLAME!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vampire Secret **

**Chapter 2 : The Secret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Normal POV=**

_Jam 17:30, Student's Dormitory..._

Kini Sonic sedang berdiri di balkon kamarnya, menatap langit sore. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya, ketika dia menengok, ternyata yang menepuk pundaknya adalah Amy.

"Lho, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Sonic setengah kaget.

"Barusan..." jawab Amy santai sambil berdiri di sampingnya. Memang, balkon setiap kamar menyatu jadi siswa yang tinggal di satu kamar bisa bertemu dengan siswa yang tinggal di sebelah kamarnya di balkon.

"Oh begitu, aku jadi kaget..." kata Sonic santai.

"Oh ya, tadi aku lupa tanya nih. Kau berasal dari mana?" tanya Amy.

"Dari Translyvania..." jawab Sonic santai. Amy langsung terkejut, _Translyvania? Tempat yang terkenal dengan mitos dan misterinya itu? Waaah, aku bisa tanya banyak tentang hal-hal misteri kepadanya dong!_ katanya dalam hati.

"Translyvania? Berarti kau sering melihat hal-hal aneh dong?" tanya Amy santai.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawab Sonic santai sambil membetulkan letak kacamatnya.

"Berarti, kau pernah melihat vampir dong? Di sana ada vampir tidak sih?" tanya Amy. Sonic mendadak tersentak, masalahnya sepertinya dia dibicarakan oleh gadis yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Amy sambil menggoyangkan badan Sonic.

"Eh, tadi kau tanya apa?" tanya Sonic setengah kaget sambil menengok ke arah Amy.

"Di sana ada vampir tidak?" tanya Amy setengah kesal.

"Ada sih, jumlahnya lumayan banyak... Memang kenapa sih kau bertanya tentang vampir.." jawab Sonic sambil menengok ke arah Amy.

"Aku penasaran dengan vampir, seperti apa rupanya, terus aku juga mau bertemu dengan vampir..." kata Amy yang sepertinya senang.

"Kalau misalnya vampirnya ada di sekolah ini bagaimana?" tanya Sonic.

"Semoga vampirnya itu vampir baik..." jawab Amy.

"Kalau misalnya vampirnya itu berteman denganmu?" tanya Sonic sambil tersenyum usil.

"Eeeh, jangan sampai dia menghisap darahku!" seru Amy setengah ketakutan.

"Wah, katanya mau bertemu vampir.. Kok takut sama-" kata-kata Sonic terputus karena Amy menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menakutiku, Sonic! Itu tidak lucu!" seru Amy kesal, sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala melihatnya dengan tatapan menyeramkan. Sonic yang merasa diperhatikan seseorang, langsung menarik tangan Amy lalu membawanya masuk ke dalam.

"Kita pindah saja yuk, di sini sepertinya tidak aman..." kata Sonic sambil menggandeng tangan Amy. "Kita ketemu dengan sepupuku yuk! Kebetulan mereka ada di dalam..."

"I-iya..." ujar Amy. Ketika masuk ke kamar, mereka melihat... Silver dan Blaze yang sedang mengobrol.

"Ahem, kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Sonic dengan usilnya.

"Enak saja! Kau pikir kita tak mempunyai hubungan saudara apa!" seru Blaze kesal. "Lho Sonic, sejak kapan punya pacar?"

"Enak saja! Ini teman baruku tau!" seru Sonic kesal. "Perkenalkan, ini Amy. Teman sekelasku..."

"Ooh, aku Blaze, dan ini Silver!" kata Blaze dengan nada bersahabat sambil menunjuk ke arah Silver yang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Amy.

"Oh ya, kok kau baru terlihat sekarang Blaze?" tanya Amy sambil duduk di samping Blaze.

"Kemarin aku beres-beres barang lalu aku kecapekan.." jawab Blaze. "Oh ya! Kamarku ada di depan kamarmu, Amy.. Jadi kau bisa main ke kamarku.." lanjutnya sambil tersenyum, Amy langsung membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya, dan beberapa lama mereka mulai mengobrol dengan serunya.

"Sudah ya, aku ke kamarku ya!" kata Amy sambil membuka pintu balkon yang digeser lalu melambaikan tangannya.

"Daah!" seru Blaze sambil keluar lalu melambaikan tangannya kepada Amy yang kini masuk ke kamarnya.

"Oh ya, tadi Amy tanya apa saja padamu?" tanya Silver.

"Tadi dia tanya tentang vampir..." jawab Sonic sambil berbisik di telinga Silver.

"Terus kau bilang tidak kalau kita itu vampir?" bisik Blaze. Sonic menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku merasakan ada yang mengintipiku..." ujar Sonic, "Sepertinya kekuatanku baru keluar sedikit..."

"Kau memang berbeda sedikit sih..." komentar Silver sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, dia kan memang _strigoi_..." ujar Blaze setengah berbisik. "Iya kan, Sonic? Kau memang _strigoi_ kan?"

"Yaps..." jawab Sonic. "Yuk masuk, sepertinya ada yang mengintipi kita nih!"

"Baiklah!" seru Silver sambil masuk ke kamar. Sepasang mata merah menyala mengintipi mereka sedari tadi, kemudian pemilik mata itu mulai menyeringai.

_Ternyata benar, dia vampir strigoi yang selama ini kuincar. Suatu hari nanti akan kubongkar rahasianya!_ katanya dalam hati..

**-oo00oo-**

Malam harinya...

"Aku keluar dulu ya!" seru Sonic sambil memakai jaket birunya lalu melepas kacamatanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Mau memuaskan nafsumu?" tanya Silver sambil membuka pintu kamar yang menuju balkon.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.. Nanti kalau ada yang cari aku, bilang tidak ada ya! Nanti aku bawakan mangsa buatmu dan Blaze!" jawab Sonic sambil keluar dari kamarnya lalu segera berdiri di atas pegangan balkon dan sesaat kemudian melompat turun.

"Tak kusangka aku punya sepupu seperti dia... _Strigoi_ yang hebat..." gumam Silver sambil tersenyum lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

"Lho, tadi Sonic kenapa keluar?" tiba-tiba Blaze masuk ke kamarnya.

"Mau memuaskan nafsunya, kau tahu sendiri kan _strigoi_ seperti dia itu bagaimana..." ujar Silver santai.

"Iya, aku tahu kok..." kata Blaze. "Aku ke kamarku ya, nanti kalau misalnya dia pulang buka pintunya!" lanjutnya sambil membuka pintu kamar lalu keluar.

"Iya, iya..." kata Silver sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

**-oo00oo-**

_Krieeeeeet..._

"Hhhmm..." gumam Silver yang baru tertidur sambil membuka pintu balkon dan terlihatlah Sonic dengan gigi taringnya dan matanya yang merah menyala, di pundaknya terlihat sesosok serba hitam yang sepertinya sudah mati.

"Hei, dadamu kenapa?" tanya Silver sambil menunjuk ke arah dada Sonic yang terlihat luka cakaran sampai-sampai darahnya mengotori kaus abu-abunya yang robek di bagian luka cakaran itu.

"Pertempuran kecil-kecilan..." jawab Sonic sambil melemparkan sosok itu dari pundaknya ke arah lantai lalu duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. "Tiba-tiba dia menyerangku, kupikir dia vampir mata-mata tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia menyerangku..." lanjutnya sambil merobek daging dari perut sosok serba hitam itu dengan cakarnya lalu memakannya.

"Benar juga sih, sepertinya dia vampir mata-mata..." kata Silver sambil melihat sosok serba hitam itu.

"Panggil Blaze, hari ini mungkin kita ada pesta kecil-kecilan..." kata Sonic sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" ujar Silver sambil mengambil handphonenya. Beberapa lama kemudian mereka mulai "berpesta", tapi mereka tidak menyadari kalau seekor kelelawar berwarna hitam kelam mengintipi mereka dengan mata merah menyalanya melalui kaca jendela...

* * *

**=Amy POV=**

"Ayo cepat!" seru Blaze sambil menarik tanganku menuju kamar di sebelah kamarku. Sedangkan aku menguap sedari tadi, seharusnya hari Minggu ini aku bisa tidur lebih lama kalau saja Blaze tidak datang ke kamarku dan membangunkanku.

"Emang ada apa sih?" tanyaku heran ketika kami sampai di depan kamar sebelah.

"Bangunkan Sonic dong, dia susah dibangunkan nih..." kata Blaze, aku hanya terdiam sambil menghela napas.

"Emang kalau di rumahnya dia..." kataku, tapi terputus.

"Dia susah dibangunkan, apalagi hari Minggu seperti hari ini.." ujar Blaze sambil menghelakan napasnya, "Aku dan Silver saja menyerah untuk membangunkannya..."

"Baiklah, mana anaknya?" tanyaku, Blaze langsung menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar. Aku langsung membuka pintu dan melihat Sonic yang sedang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

"Hei bangun, dasar pemalas!" seruku sambil menepuk pundak kanan Sonic dengan pelan.

"Hhhmmm, siapa sih yang..." gumam Sonic pelan dan dia langsung terkejut ketika melihatku. "Lho, sejak kapan kau disini?" tanyanya sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Tadi..." jawabku santai. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa bagaimana?" tanya Sonic bingung sambil melepaskan jaketnya.

"Itu..." jawabku sambil menunjuk ke arah luka cakaran yang setengah basah di dadanya.

"Oh ini? Tadi malam waktu aku keluar tiba-tiba ada binatang buas yang menyerangku... Tapi lukanya tidak begitu sakit kok, tenang saja..." ujar Sonic santai.

"Oooh, makanya jangan keluar-keluar! Di sekitar sini banyak binatang buas!" gerutuku kesal, sedangkan Sonic malah menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ambilkan obat ya!" seruku sambil berlari keluar menuju kamarku. Sesaat kemudian aku kembali sambil membawa obat merah, kapas dan perban.

"Amy, sudahlah. Aku ti-"

"Sudah, kau diam saja! Nanti aku obati, daripada infeksi..."

"Hhh, baiklah..."

Selama aku mengobati luka di dadanya dengan menepuk-nepuk kapas yang diberi obat merah, Sonic terus-terusan mengerang kesakitan sambil mengangkat bagian bawah kaus abu-abunya.

"Amy, bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih? Sakit nih..." kata Sonic sambil meringis kesakitan. Aku langsung tersenyum sambil menyodorkan sebuah bantal kecil kepadanya.

"Kenapa kau kasih aku bantal?" tanya Sonic sambil mengambil bantal kecil yang aku berikan kepadanya.

"Pokoknya bantalnya kau gigit, sedangkan aku mengobati lukamu..." jawabku santai. Sonic langsung menggigit bantal kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Hihihi, berjuanglah Sonic!" goda Blaze sambil tertawa kecil, sedangkan Silver malah mengarahkan kamera handphonenya ke arah kami. Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, aku langsung membaluti lukanya dengan perban.

"Selesai..." kataku sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di keningku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Hah... hah... hah... akhirnya..." gumam Sonic sambil melepas bantal kecil yang sedari tadi digigitnya lalu menyerahkan bantal itu kepadaku yang mendadak mengerutkan alis ketika menerima bantal itu.

"Sonic, begitu sakitkah aku mengobatimu?" tanyaku penuh keheranan sambil melihat bantal kecil yang kini rusak karena digigit Sonic.

"Hah, masa sih?" tanya Sonic yang masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ke kamar ya!" kataku sambil bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang sebelumnya sudah dibuka.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Silver.

"Sudah, aku ke kamarku ya!" jawabku sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarku lalu segera masuk.

**-oo00oo-**

_Tok... tok... tok..._

"Iya, sebentar..." ujarku sambil menyisir rambut lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamar, ternyata yang mengetuk pintu kamarku adalah Sonic yang kini berada di depanku.

"Lho, lukanya sudah sembuh?" tanyaku. Tiba-tiba dia masuk ke kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar.

"Lho, kau mau apa?" tanyaku setengah ketakutan. Sambil tersenyum, Sonic langsung mengangkat bagian bawah t-shirt hijaunya sampai ke bagian atas. Tidak ada perban, apalagi lukanya yang aku obati barusan.

"I-ini asli kan?" gumamku sambil meraba dada Sonic. Mulus, tanpa luka. "Kok bisa?"

"Keren kan?" tanya Sonic sambil menurunkan bagian bawah t-shirtnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil bertanya dalam hati, _Kok bisa ya..._

"Eh Sonic, ngapain ke sini?" tanyaku sambil menyisir rambutku.

"Mau ketemu denganmu saja kok..." jawab Sonic sambil membuka pintu balkon. "Lumayan juga ya sinar mataharinya, jadi tidak mood untuk keluar..." lanjutnya sambil berjalan keluar menuju balkon.

"Emang kenapa? Kau pengidap Xeroderma Pigmentosum ya?" tanyaku sambil berdiri di sampingnya, mendadak Sonic menengok ke arahku sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Xeroderma Pigmentosum? Penyakit kulit yang kalau kena matahari bisa mati itu kan?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal, aku mengangguk lemah.

"Cih, aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit seperti itu..." ujar Sonic kesal sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans panjangnya.

"Oooh begitu, maaf ya aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan..." kataku pelan sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita kan baru kenal sehari jadi wajar..." ujarnya pelan sambil merangkulku lalu mengusap-usap lengan atas kananku dengan lembut. Ketika kami sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku. Ternyata yang menepuk pundakku adalah Shadow, teman sekelasku.

"Hei, kau anak baru itu kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk ke arah Sonic.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Sonic sambil menengok ke arah Shadow.

"Boleh kenalan?" ujar Shadow sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Namaku Shadow."

"Namaku Sonic, senang berkenalan denganmu..." kata Sonic sambil membalas uluran tangan dari Shadow. Beberapa lama kemudian aku dan Shadow mulai mengobrol, ketika kami sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba Sonic menutupi mulutnya sambil menunduk.

"...Sonic, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shadow sambil menepuk pundak Sonic yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ini cuma mual biasa..." jawab Sonic yang terus menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya sambil menengok ke arahku dan Shadow. Aku mulai merasakan hal yang aneh dari Sonic, tapi aku bingung dimana letak keanehannya. Tunggu...

...Sejak kapan warna matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala?

"Sonic, kenapa matamu merah menyala begitu?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke matanya.

"Ini gara-gara aku kurang tidur, makanya tadi aku susah dibangunkan.." jawab Sonic spontan. "Sudah ya! Aku mau ke kamar!" lanjutnya sambil berlari meninggalkan kami menuju kamarnya, sedangkan aku melambaikan tanganku kepadanya. Ketika aku melambaikan tangan, aku melirik ke arah Shadow yang mulai menyeringai sambil melihat Sonic yang langsung masuk ke kamarnya melalui pintu balkon.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menyikut dada Shadow.

"Hah, tadi kau bilang apa?"

Aku langsung berdecak kesal, "Ditanya malah tanya balik..."

"Maaf..." kata Shadow sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya, aku menengok ke arah pintu balkon kamar Sonic, terlihat ia masuk dengan terburu-buru..

* * *

**=Sonic POV=**

"Silver, cepat buka!" seruku sambil mengetuk pintu balkon.

"Iya, tunggu..." terdengar suara dari seberang, sesaat kemudian pintu balkon terbuka dan aku langsung masuk ke dalam lalu segera berbaring di tempat tidur dengan napas terengah-engah, sedangkan Silver menutup pintu balkon.

"Hei, hei... Kau kenapa?" tanya Silver sambil duduk di sampingku.

"Kalau kau lihat keadaanku sekarang kau pasti tahu kenapa!" gerutuku kesal.

"Nafsu vampirmu itu keluar?" tanya Silver santai sambil menengok ke arahku. Aku langsung menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau tahu kan nafsu _strigoi_ selalu keluar ketika berdekatan dengan orang biasa yang tidak dikenal dan vampir yang bukan kerabatnya...?" tanyaku sambil melepaskan kacamataku, Silver langsung mengangguk.

"Terus, apa hubungannya dengan kau tadi?"

"Ternyata... di sekolah ini bukan cuma kita saja yang merupakan vampir..."

**-oo00oo-**

"Kau serius?" tanya Blaze ketika kami sedang berkumpul di kamarku dan Silver.

"Iya..." jawabku. "Ketika aku berdekatan dengannya, mendadak nafsuku keluar..."

"Untung kau masih bisa tahan ya..." kata Silver, "Coba kalau tidak, bisa-bisa dia bernasib seperti vampir mata-mata yang kemarin kau serang..."

"Iya, selain itu aku juga merasakan kalau dia melihatku sambil menyeringai.." ujarku.

"...Tadi namanya siapa, Sonic? Tadi kau belum bilang siapa namanya..." tanya Blaze.

"Namanya... Shadow.." jawabku.

"...Sebaiknya kau harus berhati-hati..." saran Silver pelan sambil menghelakan napasnya. "Siapa tahu dia berbahaya bagimu..."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti saranmu, Silver..." kataku sambil berjalan menuju pintu balkon lalu mengintip keadaan di luar melalui kaca di pintu balkon itu. Terlihat Amy dan Shadow yang sedang mengobrol, tiba-tiba hatiku merasa sakit. Apa jangan-jangan aku...

Jatuh cinta dengan Amy...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued...-**

* * *

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.1*=**

**Sonic : "Yah, bisa dibilang begitu.. Nanti kalau ada yang cari aku, bilang tidak ada ya! Nanti aku bawakan mangsa buatmu dan Blaze!" *berdiri di atas pegangan balkon terus lompat turun***

**Silver : "Tak kusangka aku punya sepupu seperti..."**

**Sonic : "WOI! GUA NYANGKUT NIH DI POHON! TOLONGIN GUA NAPA!"**

**Silver : *nengok ke bawah, ngeliat Sonic nyangkut di pohon* "Mampus, nyangkut di pohon! Mampus luh, MAMPUS!"**

**Sonic : "Anying luh, Silver!"**

**Mii-chan : "Woi, ntar gua bantuin! Tunggu di situ!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Behind The Scene! *bag.2***

**Sonic : "Amy, bisa pelan sedikit tidak sih? Sakit nih..." *ngangkat bawah kaos abu-abu sambil teriak-teriak***

**Amy : "Mau yang pelanan dikit? Nih gua kasih!" *neken-neken lukanya Sonic pake kapas kenceng-kenceng***

**Sonic : "AMY, NGGAK GITU JUGA KALI! STOP! SETOP BEGOOO~!"**

**Amy : "NGGAK USAH NGATAIN GUA BEGO BISA KALI YA, SONIC BAKA!" *malah tambah kenceng neken-neken lukanya***

**Sonic : "ASDFGHJKL!"**

**Silver : *ngarahin kamera hape ke Sonic sama Amy sampe gemeteran* "Buset, parah..." **

**Blaze : *facepalm***

**Gii-chan : "Weh, adegan apaan nih? Parah banget..." *facepalm***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mii-chan : "Gimana komennya buat BTS kita, para pemain~"**

**Sonic : "WTF, gua aib begitu bego! Dua kali muncul!"**

**Gii-chan : "Itu sih DL..." *langsung dideath glare Sonic***

**Mii-chan : "Gua baru tau kalo Amy itu tsundere..."**

**Amy : "Hah, tsundere?" *langsung mojok di pojokan***

**Mii-chan : "Ya udah deh, maaf kalo lama banget publishnya..."**

**Gii-chan : "Iya, maklum kelas 9 dan nggak sempet ngepublish!"**

**Sonic : "MAMPUS!" *langsung dilemparin properti sama Mii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Oke, tunggu chapter 3 ya!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mii-chan : "Akhirnya kita bisa lanjut ke chapter 3!"**

**Gii-chan : "Akhirnya juga ficnya bisa diupdate!"**

**Mii-chan : "Oh iya, selamat Gii-chan!" *nyalain confetti bareng all chara ke Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Waaa~ Makasih banget!" *nunduk dengan sopan***

**Mii-chan : "Oh iya, ntar di chap ini unsur romancenya mendominasi lho!"**

**Sonic sama Amy : *nyanyi bareng* "Baby i love you~ Love you~ Love you so much~"**

**Gii-chan : *double facepalm* "Mimpi apa gua semalem?"**

**Mii-chan : *sweatdropped* "Siapa yang nyebarin virus Cherrybelle ke sini nih?"**

**(Hening scene...)**

**Gii-chan : "Ya udah deh, yang bacain warning sama disclaimernya Silver ajah..." *nyeret-nyeret Silver***

**Warning : OOC, AU, POV random, genre campur (Supernatural/Horror/Romance), rate setengah T setengah M (tergantung adegannya), lime plus gore inside, cerita amburadul, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**Mii-chan : "Wanna read it?"**

**Gii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read! WE DON'T NEED FLAME!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vampire Secret **

**Chapter 3 : Damn, I'm Fall In Love With Her...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Normal POV=**

_Jam 00:30, somewhere..._

"Apa, mata-mata yang kita kirim itu tewas?!" tanya seseorang bernuansa hitam-merah itu dengan nada amarah.

"I-iya, tuan muda..." jawab seseorang dengan jubah hitam kelam sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap tuannya yang berada di depannya.

"Siapa yang membunuhnya?!" tanya seseorang yang ternyata tuan dari seseorang berjubah hitam kelam sambil berjalan membelakangi orang yang berada di belakangnya.

"Yang membunuhnya vampir, tepatnya vampir serba biru, tuan muda..." jawab seseorang berjubah hitam kelam itu setengah ketakutan. Mendadak telinga seseorang yang dipanggil 'tuan muda' itu berdiri ketika mendengar kata 'vampir serba biru'.

"Bodoh! Dia kan target kita!" seru seseorang bernuansa hitam-merah itu sambil menengok ke arah belakangnya.

"Tuan muda, apa kita-" kata seseorang berjubah hitam kelam itu lirih, tetapi terputus.

"Tidak perlu! Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya!" tukas seseorang bernuansa hitam-merah itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. _Tunggu pembalasanku!_ batinnya...

**-oo00oo-**

_Jam 06:30, kelas XI-A, Green Hill Boarding School..._

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

"CEPAT KEJAR SEBELUM DIA MASUK!"

Amy yang sedang membaca novel di dalam kelas langsung menutupi kedua telinganya, konsentrasinya buyar ketika mendengar teriakan para siswa perempuan yang berada di luar kelas. Kalau ditanya kenapa pun dia sudah tahu, pasti karena Sonic, anak baru yang mendadak menjadi pangeran kelas. Dan benar saja, terlihat Sonic yang berlari-lari menuju bangkunya lalu segera duduk di samping Amy.

"Dikejar-kejar fansgirl-mu itu?" tanya Amy setengah mengejek sambil membaca novelnya.

"Yah, kalau kau berada di luar kelas dan melihatku hampir babak belur karena dikerubungi sekelompok gadis..." jawab Sonic sambil membersihkan kedua lensa kacamatanya. Amy hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil membaca novelnya itu.

"Ngg Amy... Aku mau tanya sedikit..." kata Sonic pelan, Amy langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke hadapannya.

"Mau tanya apa?" ujar Amy sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

"...Kau sudah punya pacar?"

Hening.

Amy hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap mata beriris emerald milik landak biru berkacamata serba biru itu.

"Ngg...Tidak, kalau kau?" jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sama, sama sepertimu..." ujar Sonic santai. Amy hanya membentuk huruf O dengan mulutnya sambil berkonsentrasi membaca novelnya.

"Kau suka baca novel vampir ya?" tanya Sonic sambil melihat cover novel yang dibaca Amy.

"Yaps, memang kenapa?" jawab Amy.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa kok..." ujar Sonic sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hai, Amy, Sonic!" sapa Shadow sambil masuk ke kelas lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Oh, hai juga Shadow!" balas Amy sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Shadow, tiba-tiba Sonic langsung menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aura gelap langsung menyelimutinya, sepertinya bara cemburu mulai membakar hatinya.

"Lho, kau kenapa Sonic?" tanya Amy sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sonic yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok..." jawab Sonic spontan.

"Kau cemburu ya? Tenang saja, aku dan Shadow hanya berteman kok.." ujar Amy. Sonic langsung menghembuskan napasnya, bunyi bel masuk berbunyi dan siswa yang berada di luar segera masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing.

* * *

**=Sonic POV=**

_Jam 13:45, Student's Dormitory..._

Aku menghela napas sambil menatap langit biru dari jendela kamar. Secangkir teh hijau hangat berada di samping kiriku, tepatnya di sisi daun jendela. Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, lama kelamaan aku mulai melamunkan seorang gadis yang hadir di awal kehidupan sekolahku...

Amy.

Entah kapan aku mulai menyukainya, mungkin sejak hari pertama aku berada di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya alasan aku menyukai Amy hanya satu, senyumnya..

Manis...

"Aaaaarrrgghh jangan pikirkan dia, Sonic! Masih banyak gadis di dunia ini!" gerutuku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Hei..."

Aku menengok ke arah samping kananku, ternyata yang memanggilku barusan adalah Amy dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kok sepertinya kesal sekali?" tanya Amy sambil menjulurkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, cuma sedikit kesal saja kok..." jawabku lesu sambil menyeruput teh hijau yang masih hangat, sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkan 'tidak ada apa-apa kok' kepada Amy dalam hari ini? Sepertinya banyak, termasuk yang barusan aku ucapkan..

"Kesal kenapa, ada masalah? Katakan saja.." tanya Amy sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya di atas daun jendela kamarnya, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Masalah apa sih sampai kau kesal begitu? Pasti masalah yang rumit, iya kan?" ujar Amy sambil tersenyum, aku langsung menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang mendadak merah merona. Payah, kenapa vampir _strigoi_ sepertiku bisa kalah dengan senyuman seorang gadis biasa?

"Sebenarnya... aku jatuh cinta dengan seseorang..." ujarku pelan, tiba-tiba Amy tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dan aku langsung mengangkat satu alisku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ah, tidak... Kau lucu ya, jatuh cinta kau anggap masalah yang rumit.." jawab Amy setengah meledek. Aku langsung memajukan bibirku sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ah, kau tidak mengerti sih... Masalahnya aku tidak berani bilang ke gadis itu..." kataku kesal.

"Oh ya? Memang gadis itu siapa? Apa dia siswa di sini?" tanya Amy sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Yah, dia siswa di sini..." jawabku pelan. Amy langsung menundukkan kepalanya, aku langsung menengok ke arahnya.

"Hei Amy, kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa kok..." jawab Amy sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Oh, kalau kau mau ketemu denganku telepon aku ya.." ujarku sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Pastinya!" seru Amy ketika aku menutup jendela. Setelah menutup jendela, aku langsung duduk di bawah jendela lalu berteriak kegirangan.

"Hei, hei, kau kenapa sih?" tanya Silver yang melihatku dengan alis mengerut, aku langsung sadar kalau Silver ada di kamar.

"Ah tidak... Hehehe..." jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau aneh sekali... Kau lagi jatuh cinta ya?" tanya Silver dengan senyum usilnya, "Iya kan, Sonic?" aku langsung tersentak, sesaat kemudian aku langsung menghela napas, lalu mengangguk lemas.

"Sudah kuduga, pasti kau jatuh cinta..." ujar Silver. "Kau jatuh cinta dengan siapa?"

"Tapi kau jangan kaget..." kataku pelan sambil memberi isyarat kepada Silver untuk mendekat.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Silver sambil mendekatiku lalu aku langsung mendekatkan mulutku ke telinganya.

"Aku jatuh cinta dengan Amy..."

"APA?!" teriak Silver, aku langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Berisik! Sudah kubilang jangan kaget!" gerutuku setengah berbisik.

"Maaf..." ujar Silver pelan sambil menjauhi tanganku dari mulutnya. "Tapi seharusnya kau bilang saja kepadanya..."

"Eh? Maksudmu aku harus menyatakan perasaanku kepada Amy, begitu?" tanyaku, Silver langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Aku langsung menghela napas, tanda aku keberatan dengan sarannya.

"Tapi aku tidak berani lho..." ujarku sambil melepas kacamataku. Silver langsung berdecak sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya.

"Payah, masa _strigoi_ sepertimu malu menyatakan perasaanmu sih?" tanya Silver setengah meledek, aku langsung memajukan bibirku.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku ragu... Masalahnya dia kan dekat dengan Shadow..." jawabku kesal.

"Oooh, jadi kau cemburu?" ledek Silver.

"BUKAN!"

Hah, sepertinya perang sebentar lagi akan dimulai...

* * *

**=Amy POV=**

Siang kali ini sedikit panas, karena musim panas sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Aku yang sedang membaca novel di dalam kamar terpaksa menyalakan AC karena suhu yang sedikit panas. Saat membaca novel, aku mulai melamunkan seseorang yang akhir-akhir ini membuatku merasa tenang bila berada di dekatnya.

Sonic.

Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu aku mulai menyukainya, entah apa alasannya aku menyukainya tapi aku tahu kalau menyukai Sonic berarti harus berjuang melawan para fansgirl-nya...

Dan juga, katanya dia menyukai salah satu siswa perempuan di sekolah ini. Aku penasaran sekaligus cemburu dengan siswa perempuan itu. Apakah siswa perempuan itu termasuk fansgirlnya? Tidak mungkin, lagipula setiap bertemu fansgirlnya, Sonic langsung pergi tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Blaze? Tidak mungkin, mana ada seseorang menyukai saudara sepupunya sendiri.

Jangan-jangan... aku?

"Aaaaaaaah, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh Amy! Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin!" seruku setengah teriak sambil menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakiku sampai-sampai tempat tidurku bergoyang. Tapi, bagaimana kalau itu kenyataan...?

"AAAAAAAAAAAA~!" teriakku, tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamarku dan yang membuka pintu kamarku adalah...

"Amy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sonic sambil memegang gagang pintu lalu menghampiriku dan memegang kedua lenganku.

"I-iya..." jawabku sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap mata beriris emerald yang kini tidak terhalangi dengan kacamata birunya itu.

"Syukurlah, kukira kau terjadi apa-apa..." ujar Sonic sambil memegang kedua pipiku lalu memelukku. Tanpa sadar kedua tanganku perlahan menyentuh dadanya, lalu mulai menyenderkan kepalaku di dadanya.

"Amy...?"

Aku langsung tersentak, lalu menjauhi tubuhku dari pelukan Sonic yang tersenyum usil di depanku.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran sambil menengok ke arah Sonic yang kini duduk di sampingku.

"Tidak, tadi lucu lihat kau begitu..." jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil, sedangkan aku langsung memajukan bibirku.

"Hei, kalau kau begitu terlihat jelek tahu!" seru Sonic setengah mengejek, aku langsung memukulnya dengan bantal yang kebetulan berada di sampingku.

"Ampun Amy, ampun..." ujarnya sambil menahan serangan bantal dariku dengan kedua tangannya. Aku langsung menghentikan serangan bantal, sesaat kemudian aku langsung menutup mulutku dengan telapak tangan lalu langsung menguap.

"Kau mengantuk, Amy?" tanya Sonic sambil menyenderkan diri di tembok dekat tempat tidurku, aku mengangguk pelan.

"Tidurlah di sini, biar aku yang menemanimu tidur..." ujarnya lembut sambil mengambil bantal di sampingnya lalu menaruhnya di kedua pahanya dan menepuknya dengan tangan. Aku langsung menyenderkan kepalaku ke bantal yang disediakannya. Sesaat kemudian aku merasakan selimut menyelimuti tubuhku dan tangannya mulai mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut sampai aku terbuai dengan mimpi...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued...-**

* * *

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.1*=**

**Amy : "Kau kenapa? Kok sepertinya kesal sekali?" *julurin kepala lewat jendela* "ADAW!"**

**Sonic : "Lho Amy, lu kenapa?"**

**Amy : "Kejedot jendela..." *ngusep-ngusep kepala yang abis kejedot jendela***

**Sonic : "Makanya hati-hati dong... Gimana sih, jadinya kejedot kan..." *keluar kamar, terus ngusep-ngusep kepalanya Amy***

**Mii-chan : "Hellow? Ini bukan adegan romantis ya, nggak usah keluar skripsi deh..." *flame aura plus death glare***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.2*=**

**Sonic : "Tapi kau jangan kaget..." *ngasih isyarat ke Silver suruh deketin***

**Silver : "Memang kenapa?" *nyamperin Sonic***

**Sonic : *bisikin Silver* "Restleting celana lu kebuka tuh...***

**Silver : "ASDFGHJKL!" *buru-buru ke pojokan benerin restleting celananya***

**Gii-chan : "Woi, serius monyong!" *lemparin Sonic pake batre lappie***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mii-chan : "Bagaimana komentarnya, para pemain~"**

**Amy : "ROMANTIS~!" *blink-blink eyes***

**Sonic : *sweatdropped***

**Shadow : "Kenapa gua dapet bagiannya dikit banget?!" *lebay voice inside***

**Gii-chan : "Kayak gitu dibilang dikit?" *langsung dideath glare sama Shadow***

**Mii-chan : "Ntar deh, nanti di chapter selanjutnya lu bakal tampil terus deh! Siap-siap aja buat chapter selanjutnya!" *ngelirik Shadow***

**Shadow : "Oooh, iya iya iya! Oke deh kalo gitu!"**

**Sonic : "Emang di chapter selanjutnya ada apaan sih?" *nyeruput slurp** ***

**Mii-chan : "Sonny kepo nih..."**

**Gii-chan : "Oce, tunggu chapter 4 yoo!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mii-chan : "Yooo, saatnya kita ke chapter 4!"**

**Gii-chan : "Oh ya, di chapter 4 ada adegan yang menegangkan lho! Perut gua sampe sakit gara-gara mikirin adegannya..."**

**Sonic : "MAMPUS!" *langsung dilemparin batre lappie sama Gii-chan***

**Mii-chan : "Aslinya, Gii-chan itu sakit perut gara-gara makan kue, terus kuenya kemanisan dan endingnya kayak gitu deh..."**

**All chara : "Ooooo..." *mulutnya sampe monyong***

**Gii-chan : "Apa deh..." *sweatdropped***

**Mii-chan : "Yang bersedia bacain warning sama disclaimer siapa nih...?"**

**All chara : *pada mundur ke belakang, kecuali Sonic yang lagi makan chili dog plus slurp** ***

**Gii-chan : *evil smirk* "Khufufufufufu, akhirnya kita dapet korban nih..." *nyeret-nyeret Sonic***

**Mii-chan : "Bacain warning sama disclaimer geh!"**

**Sonic : "ENGGAK!"**

**Mii-chan : "Sekarang udah mulai berani ya..." *death glare plus dark aura***

**Sonic : "I-iya!"**

**Warning : OOC, AU, POV random, genre campur (Supernatural/Horror/Romance), rate setengah T setengah M (tergantung adegannya), lime plus gore inside, cerita amburadul, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**Mii-chan : "Wanna read it?"**

**Gii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read! WE DON'T NEED FLAME!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vampire Secret **

**Chapter 4 : The Trap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Sonic POV=**

_Jam 18:30, Student's Dormitory..._

Aku mulai membuka mataku, pandanganku yang sebelumnya sedikit kabur kini terlihat jelas. Rupanya aku masih berada di kamar Amy, ketika hendak bangun, aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah bawahku, terlihat Amy yang masih tertidur nyenyak di pangkuanku. Aku langsung teringat kalau tadi siang aku menemaninya tidur, dan akhirnya aku malah ikut tertidur.

"Saatnya mencari mangsa..." bisikku sepelan mungkin agar Amy tidak mendengar ucapanku, perlahan aku mulai menurunkan bantal yang berada di kedua pahaku. Setelah menurunkan bantal yang menyangga kepala Amy, aku langsung bangkit lalu membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan segera keluar. Ketika berada di luar, gigi-gigi taringku perlahan keluar disertai warna mataku yang mulai berubah menjadi merah menyala.

Ketika aku baru saja melompati pagar balkon, tiba-tiba ada sesosok serba hitam yang menyerangku dari arah kananku sehingga aku dan sosok itu terjatuh ke bawah secara bersamaan. Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika sosok itu yang kini berada di atasku mulai menusukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke dadaku lalu menggerakkan jari tangannya ke arah bawah dengan perlahan sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

"A...a...aakh.."

Aku merasakan cairan merah mengalir mengotori t-shirt putihku yang robek karena cakaran sosok itu dari luka di dadaku, sedangkan sosok itu menjilati tangannya yang kotor karena darahku sambil menatapku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Rasanya aku ingin memuaskan nafsuku bersamamu..." kata sosok itu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, sedangkan tangannya menusukkan kukunya lagi di bagian dadaku, refleks aku menendang perutnya dengan kedua kakiku hingga sosok itu jatuh terpental di depanku.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau memuaskan nafsumu bersamaku, brengsek!" seruku sambil bangkit lalu segera menghampiri sosok itu. Sesaat kemudian kedua tanganku mulai menusukkan kuku-kuku tajamku ke bagian tengah dadanya dan berusaha untuk membelah dadanya.

"AAAAAAKKHH!"

Aku menyeringai, gigi taringku sedikit terlihat. Terlihat dada sosok itu yang kini di depanku terbelah, tulang-tulang rusuknya sedikit terlihat dan organ tubuhnya terlihat. Tanganku mulai meraba organ dalamnya, sesaat kemudian jantungnya berada di genggamanku.

"Ku-mo-hon... jang-an la-ku-kan i-tu..." kata sosok itu terbata-bata, tetapi aku tidak mempedulikan sosok itu.

"Mati kau, setaan...!" seruku sambil meremas jantung sosok itu hingga hancur, darahnya bermuncratan ke wajahku dan bajuku. Setelah menghancurkan jantungnya, aku merobek sedikit daging di bagian dada jasad sosok itu lalu memakannya. Perlahan, luka yang ada di dadaku berangsur-angsur sembuh, dan aku langsung melihat jasad sosok itu.

"Hhh.. Ternyata sama saja dengan kemarin..." gumamku sambil melihat jasad sosok itu yang ternyata vampir mata-mata. Setelah menguburkan jasadnya, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu...

**-oo00oo-**

"Aku pulang..." kataku pelan sambil membuka pintu balkon kamarku, terlihat Silver yang sedang memainkan handphonenya tiba-tiba memegangi kedua lenganku.

"Astaga, darimana saja kau?!" tanyanya panik sambil memegang kedua lenganku.

"Kau tidak lihat, hah?" jawabku setengah kesal. Silver mulai melirik ke arah dadaku dan wajahku lalu menghela napasnya.

"Kau diserang lagi ya?" tanya Silver sambil pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawabku sambil melepas t-shirt putihku, sesaat kemudian Silver melempariku handuk kecil yang dibasahi dengan air dari kamar mandi. "Sana cuci muka, wajahmu kotor tuh..." ujarnya sambil menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, nanti aku mandi sehabis kau ya..." ujarku sambil membasuh wajahku dengan handuk tadi. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka dan yang membuka pintu kamar adalah...

"Silver, ada Sonic ti-"

Ternyata yang membuka pintu kamar adalah Amy yang langsung membisu melihatku bertelanjang dada, sesaat kemudian ia mulai menundukkan kepalanya, semburat merah merona terlihat di wajahnya.

"Ma.. maaf..." kata Amy pelan sambil buru-buru menutup pintu kamar. Sesaat kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari balik pintu kamar. Aku langsung berlari menuju pintu kamar dan membukanya. Terlihat Amy yang sedang berjongkok membelakangi pintu kamar sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

"...Amy?" ujarku pelan sambil berjongkok di depannya, tidak kuhiraukan beberapa siswa perempuan yang kebetulan lewat berteriak kegirangan karena melihatku bertelanjang dada.

"...Amy, kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanyaku pelan sambil mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut, sesaat kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku yang kini berada di depannya. Tiba-tiba ia langsung memelukku sampai-sampai aku hampir terjatuh, air matanya perlahan membasahi dadaku.

"Aku takut..." bisiknya pelan di sela-sela tangisannya sambil memelukku. Aku terdiam, tanganku mulai mengusapnya sambil mencium bagian atas kepalanya.

"Jangan takut..." ujarku pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya, "Jelaskan padaku, apa yang membuatmu takut..."

Amy mulai melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus air matanya, sesaat kemudian ia mulai menghela napasnya.

"Ketika aku keluar, ada sesosok serba hitam yang menyeramkan di depanku..." katanya pelan, aku langsung mendekapnya dengan perlahan.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini..." kataku sambil mendekapnya, Amy terdiam lalu memelukku. Ketika sedang mendekap Amy, aku melihat sepasang mata merah menyala yang sepertinya sedang mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Hei, siapa disana?!" seruku sambil berusaha memanggil pemilik sepasang mata itu, tetapi gagal karena sepasang mata itu menghilang dengan cepat.

"...Sonic, tadi kau memanggil siapa?" tanya Amy sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihatku.

"Tidak, aku tidak memanggil siapa-siapa..." jawabku spontan sambil menundukkan kepalaku untuk melihatnya. "Kau mau kuantar ke kamarmu?"

Amy langsung mengangguk, lalu aku langsung menggandeng tangannya sambil berjalan berbarengan ke kamarnya...

* * *

**=Normal POV=**

_Jam 06:15, kelas XI-A, Green Hill Boarding School..._

"Amy!"

Amy yang sedang berjalan di koridor menuju kelasnya sambil mendekap beberapa bukunya langsung menengok ke arah belakangnya, terlihat Sonic yang berlari-lari mengejarnya dan kini ia berhasil menjajarkan langkahnya dengan Amy.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" tanya Amy sambil menengok ke arah Sonic yang terengah-engah karena berlari barusan.

"Aku capek mengejarmu tahu!" jawab Sonic kesal sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Kau ini, cepat sekali!"

"Kasihan..." komentar Amy setengah mengejek. Sonic hanya mendengus kesal sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya.

"Eh Amy..." kata Sonic sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Iya?" ujar Amy sambil menengok ke arah sebelahnya.

"Eng... mau... tidak... pulang sekolah... kita.. ketemuan di..." kata Sonic terbata-bata sambil menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merah merona.

"Kita ketemuan di mana?" tanya Amy sambil menengok ke arah Sonic yang mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk menutupi blushingnya.

"Di... kebun... belakang... kelas... Kau mau kan...?" jawab Sonic terbata-bata sambil menjauhi kedua tangannya dari wajahnya lalu menengok ke arah Amy dengan gugup. Amy langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan telat ya!" seru Amy semangat, Sonic langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau di belakang mereka ada seseorang dengan mata merah menyala melihat mereka dengan tatapan kebencian...

**-oo00oo-**

_Skip time..._

"Amy... aku... menyukaimu..." gumam Sonic pelan sambil berjalan menuju kebun belakang kelas. Kepalanya terus menunduk ke bawah, berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya yang merah merona. Hari ini ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kepada Amy, di kebun belakang kelas.

Sambil berjalan, ia melepaskan kacamatanya lalu memasukannya ke dalam kotak kacamata yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Sesampainya di kebun belakang kelas, Sonic langsung berjalan mencari Amy yang sudah datang sejak bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya hingga kotak kacamatanya hampir terjatuh.

"Hei..."

Ternyata yang menepuk pundak Sonic adalah Shadow yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Sonic yang ditepuk pundaknya langsung terkejut sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Kau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Shadow santai sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

"A-aku..." jawab Sonic gugup sambil menunduk, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat sedangkan wajahnya memerah.

"Kau mau mengatakan sesuatu yang penting kepada Amy ya?" tebak Shadow sambil menunduk ke arah Sonic yang masih menunduk, sesaat kemudian landak biru itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau boleh, kau mau mengatakan apa kepada Amy?" tanya Shadow sambil merangkul pundak Sonic yang sama sekali tidak curiga kalau Shadow menyembunyikan sebuah suntikan kecil berisi obat bius di tangannya.

"Aku..." jawab Sonic, tapi terputus karena Shadow menyuntikkan obat bius itu ke lengannya melalui suntikan kecil itu sehingga membuatnya merasa pusing dan terjatuh, kotak kacamatanya terlepas dari genggamannya dan ikut terjatuh. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Shadow yang melihat Sonic yang kini tidak sadarkan diri, lalu ia menyeret tubuh Sonic pergi menjauhi kebun belakang kelas...

**-oo00oo-**

_Jam 16:30, somewhere..._

Perlahan Sonic membuka matanya, setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ia mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan dengan pencahayaan yang mengandalkan beberapa obor yang menyala.

"Uuuuh, ini dimana?" gumam Sonic pelan sambil menengok ke arah sampingnya, ia tidak melihat apa-apa kecuali sebuah pemukul bola yang bersender di dinding ruangan itu.

"Shad..." gumam Sonic pelan memanggil Shadow, "Shadow, kau ada dimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban, akhirnya Sonic berusaha bangkit dari sebuah meja kayu besar yang menopangnya. Sayang, ia gagal dan berkali-kali terjatuh ke atas meja kayu itu, ia merasakan ada beban yang cukup berat menahan kedua tangannya di bagian atasnya.

Ketika Sonic menengok ke atas, ia terkejut melihat kedua tangannya yang diikat melintang ke atas dengan seutas tali tambang yang cukup besar, kedua telapak tangannya ditumpuk lalu dipaku dengan sebuah pisau besar dan kedua pergelangan kakinya diikat dengan tali yang sama.

Sesaat kemudian ia meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ikatan yang mengikat kedua tangannya melukai pergelangan tangannya sehingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah sesosok serba hitam yang menghampiri Sonic yang meronta-meronta.

"Fufufu... Bagaimana posisi tidurmu? Enak?" tanya sosok itu sambil mengusap kepala Sonic yang terkejut melihat sosok yang kini berada di depannya.

"...Shadow... Jadi kau yang..." ujar Sonic, tapi terputus karena Shadow menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Diam kau... Aku tidak mau seseorang mengetahui keberadaanku dan kau..." kata Shadow sambil menatap Sonic dengan mata merah menyalanya lalu menjauhi tangannya dari mulut Sonic yang mulai mengeluarkan gigi-gigi taringnya, sedangkan matanya mulai berubah menjadi merah menyala. Aura gelap mulai menyelimutinya, sepertinya kekuatan vampirnya mulai keluar.

"Keparat kau, Shadow!" seru Sonic dengan suara keras, Shadow langsung menampar pipi kanan Sonic dengan keras.

_PLAKKK!_

"Sekali lagi kau berteriak seperti itu, mungkin aku sudah melukai mulutmu..." bisik Shadow sambil menahan pipi kanan Sonic sampai pipi kirinya menempel di meja kayu itu dengan tangannya yang dikepal lalu menjauhinya.

"Sepertinya tadi itu pembukaan yang tidak manis ya..." ujar Shadow sambil mengambil pemukul bola yang disenderkan di dinding ruangan itu lalu memindahkannya di meja samping meja besar itu. "Mungkin kita mau melihat pembukaan yang manis, huh?" lanjutnya sambil menaiki badan Sonic dan kini ia berada di atasnya.

Sonic tersentak ketika kedua sisi kemeja putihnya dicengkram Shadow yang menatap matanya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, seakan-akan ia ingin membuka kemejanya secara paksa. Sesaat kemudian Shadow membuka kemeja Sonic secara paksa sampai kancing-kancing kemejanya terlepas.

"Ternyata kau seksi dengan keadaan seperti ini..." komentar Shadow sambil meraba dada Sonic yang menatapnya dengan tatapan jijik, lalu segera turun dan mengambil pemukul bola itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan...?!" tanya Sonic terbata-bata ketika Shadow menempelkan ujung pemukul bola itu di dadanya.

"Mungkin ini tidak menyakitkan, tapi maaf kalau menurutmu ini menyakitkan..." jawab Shadow sambil mengambil ancang-ancang dengan mengangkat pemukul bola itu dan..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Duh, Sonic kemana sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Amy sambil melihat jam tangannya, jam setengah 5 sore. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi, ketika sedang berjalan meninggalkan kebun belakang kelas ia menemukan sebuah kotak kacamata.

"Ini kotak kacamata siapa?" tanya Amy sambil membuka kotak kacamata itu, sesaat kemudian ia terdiam melihat kacamata yang ada di dalam kotak itu lalu segera pergi ke asrama khusus siswa, tepatnya ke kamar Silver..

_Tok... tok.. tok..._

"Iya, sebentar..." kata Blaze sambil berjalan menuju pintu kamar lalu membukanya, terlihat Amy yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Lho Amy, ayo masuk!" seru Blaze dengan nada bersahabat sambil menggandeng tangan Amy untuk masuk ke kamar. Terlihat Silver yang sedang mondar-mandir, tangannya menggenggam handphone.

"Hei Silver..." ujar Blaze sambil menggandeng Amy, Silver segera menengok ke arah belakangnya dan melihat Blaze.

"Lho Amy, kau ngapain ke sini?" tanya Silver sambil memegang handphonenya.

"Aku... mau mengembalikan ini.." jawab Amy sambil menunjukkan kotak kacamata ke Silver dan Blaze. "Sekalian aku mau tanya, Sonic sudah pulang duluan atau..."

"Justru itu aku mau tanya padamu, kau lihat Sonic apa tidak.." potong Silver dengan nada khawatir, Amy terdiam.

"Lho, aku tidak melihatnya... Aku juga sedang menunggunya karena aku ada janji dengannya, tapi dia tidak datang-datang.." kata Amy.

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Silver, tapi terputus.

"Dia diculik seseorang..." lanjut Blaze dengan suara pelan, lalu ia berbisik kepada Silver.

"Hmm Amy, kau mau kan menunggu di sini?" tanya Blaze.

"Iya, memang ada apa?" ujar Amy kebingungan.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu..." jawab Silver. "Ayo duduk!"

"I-iya..." ujar Amy sambil duduk di bawah lantai bersama Silver dan Blaze.

"Kau jangan marah ya Amy..." kata Blaze sambil menghela napasnya.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Amy.

"Sebenarnya kami..." jawab Silver, tapi terputus. "Adalah vampir..."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAKKH!"

Ternyata yang berteriak barusan adalah Sonic yang mengerang kesakitan karena dadanya dipukul Shadow dengan pemukul bola, sesaat kemudian terdengar suara patahan.

"A..akh, sa... kit..." kata Sonic lirih sambil meringis kesakitan ketika salah satu tulang rusuknya patah karena pukulan tadi.

"Kau mau tambah lagi, Sonic?" tanya Shadow dengan seringainya sambil terus memukul dada Sonic dengan pemukul bola. Suara pukulan, suara teriakan dan suara patahan mendominasi ruangan itu, berkali-kali dadanya dipukul dengan keras sampai-sampai Sonic terbatuk lalu mengeluarkan darah.

"HENTIKAN!" teriak Sonic, tulang-tulang rusuknya patah karena pukulan keras tadi. Shadow langsung menutup mulut Sonic dengan selembar lakban hitam besar.

"Bisakah kau diam, hah?!" seru Shadow sambil menekan dada sang landak biru yang meronta-ronta kesakitan dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku belum puas bermain-main denganmu tahu!"

Sonic terdiam, hanya ada suara napas yang keluar. Tiba-tiba Shadow langsung meraba pundak sang landak biru yang menggeliat itu lalu menempelkan gigi taringnya di pundak kirinya dan menggigitnya.

_Krauk!_

"Mmmpphh!"

Sepertinya ia menikmati darah sang landak biru itu yang mulai meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri, tetapi ikatan yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya serta pisau besar yang tertancap di telapak tangannya menambah perih luka yang ada di tangannya.

"Ternyata darahmu manis ya..." ujar Shadow sambil menjilat darah yang membekas di pundak Sonic yang hanya bisa terdiam sambil meliriknya, dadanya naik turun bersamaan dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Mmm..pph!" seru Sonic sambil memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri.

"DIAM!" teriak Shadow sambil mencakar pipi kanan Sonic dengan kuku tajamnya sampai mengeluarkan darah pada bekas cakarannya itu.

"Mmmppphhh!"

Shadow menyeringai, melihat sang vampir _strigoi_ serba biru yang berada di hadapannya kini tak berdaya.

"Hei, kau _strigoi_ kan?" tanya Shadow sambil menahan kedua lengan Sonic yang napasnya terengah-engah dengan kedua tangannya.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"JAWAB!" teriak Shadow kesal sambil mencakar dada vampir _strigoi_ biru itu dengan brutalnya.

"Mmmppphhh!"

"Makanya jawab! Kau ini _strigoi_ bukan?!" seru Shadow sambil menusukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di dada Sonic yang meringis kesakitan, sesaat kemudian sang landak biru itu mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi... kau sering memakan daging mangsamu?" tanya Shadow lagi sambil menggerakkan kukunya di dada Sonic, "Aku benar kan?"

Sang landak biru itu hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, lalu Shadow tersenyum puas sambil melepaskan lakban hitam yang menyegel mulutnya.

"Hah.. hah... hah..." gumam Sonic sambil mengambil napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi ada makanan untukmu..." ujar Shadow sambil menyeringai di depan Sonic, sedangkan tangannya mulai terangkat sedikit, seakan-akan ingin merobek daging di dada sang landak serba biru itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Kau serius, Silver?" tanya Amy setengah terkejut. Silver mengangguk lemah.

"Termasuk Sonic..." jawab Blaze sambil menghela napas, "Tapi dia sedikit berbeda.."

"Maksudmu, Blaze?" tanya Amy dengan suara pelan sambil menengok ke arah Blaze yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu _strigoi_, Amy?" tanya Silver pelan. Amy terdiam, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, akan kuberitahu..." kata Blaze, "_Strigoi _itu sejenis vampir, seperti aku dan Silver. Cuma, _strigoi_ sedikit berbeda..."

"Iya, sedikit berbeda karena mempunyai darah siluman serigala... Bisa dibilang _strigoi _ ini vampir berdarah campuran..." lanjut Silver. "Biasanya, seorang vampir dapat menjadi vampir _strigoi_ kalau salah satu orang tuanya adalah siluman serigala..."

"Lalu, Sonic termasuk vampir _strigoi_?" tanya Amy yang semakin mempelankan suaranya.

"Iya, ayahnya kebetulan adalah siluman serigala..." jawab Blaze sambil mengangguk. "Hebatnya, _strigoi_ tidak bisa dibunuh..."

"Bukannya semua vampir bisa dibunuh dengan peluru perak atau salib besi atau..." ujar Amy pelan, tapi terputus.

"Tidak bagi _strigoi_, walaupun jantungnya ditembak dengan peluru perak tapi itu hanya membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri dalam beberapa detik. _Strigoi_ hanya bisa dibunuh kalau..." jawab Silver, tapi terputus.

"Ada yang menusuk jantungnya..." lanjut Blaze setengah berbisik, Amy bergelidik ketakutan.

"Sebenarnya membunuh _strigoi_ dengan memaksanya memakan daging sendiri bisa juga, cuma itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, yah sekitar satu hari..." kata Silver.

"Bagi _strigoi_, memakan dagingnya sendiri sama saja memakan racun..." lanjut Blaze, "Kalau vampir _strigoi_ memakan dagingnya sendiri ia akan merasakan tenggorokannya terbakar lalu tidak sadarkan diri."

"Dan di saat seperti itu _strigoi _mudah dibunuh..." lanjut Silver. Amy terdiam, ternyata Sonic yang ia kenal adalah seorang vampir dan sepertinya ia sedang dalam bahaya.

"...Amy, kenapa kau melamun saja?" tanya Blaze sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Amy yang langsung tersentak.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa kok!" jawab Amy spontan. "Jadi menurutmu, sekarang Sonic sedang dalam bahaya...?"

"Kemungkinan besar... iya..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"BERTERIAKLAH UNTUKKU, SONIC!" teriak Shadow sambil merobek sedikit daging yang ada di dada Sonic dengan kuku tajamnya.

"AAAAAARRRKKKHHH!"

Sonic menatap Shadow yang berada di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Cairan yang sedikit kental berwarna merah semakin banyak mengalir dari bekas luka sobekan di dadanya dan mengotori kemeja putihnya.

"Bagaimana, sakit?" tanya Shadow sambil mencolek darah Sonic dari bekas luka yang masih basah dengan daging yang barusan ia sobek lalu memakannya.

"Be.. de.. bah.. kau..." jawab Sonic terbata-bata sambil meringis kesakitan menahan perihnya luka di tangan dan dadanya.

"Perpaduan antara daging dan darah seorang vampir _strigoi_... Kau mau?" tanya Shadow sambil mencabut sedikit daging lalu melumurinya dengan darah yang ada di luka Sonic dengan daging yang ia ambil tadi. Sonic meneguk ludah, ia tahu resikonya kalau memakan dagingnya sendiri. Sesaat kemudian ia memejamkan matanya lalu menggeleng kuat,

"Tidak, aku tidak mau..."

"Ayolah, sedikit saja..." ujar Shadow sambil menyodorkan daging di depan Sonic yang memalingkan wajahnya, setetes darah terjatuh dan membasahi pipi kanannya yang terluka. Perlahan luka cakaran yang ada di pipinya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

"Sekali tidak, aku tidak akan memakan dagingku sendiri!" seru Sonic dengan suara keras. Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Shadow, sepertinya sebuah ide mengerikan terlintas di pikirannya.

"MAKAN!" teriak Shadow sambil membuka paksa mulut Sonic lalu menjejalkan daging yang berlumuran darah itu ke mulutnya. Sang landak biru itu merasakan tenggorokannya sedikit terbakar ketika dagingnya yang dipaksa masuk ke mulutnya tertelan ke tenggorokannya.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanya Shadow sambil mengunyah sisa dagingnya. Sonic menatap Shadow dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat. Beberapa lama kemudian Shadow mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya ke arah Sonic.

"Apa... yang... kau... lakukan...?!" tanya Sonic dengan suara yang sedikit serak, mungkin karena efek memakan dagingnya barusan ketika Shadow mengarahkan pistol ke dadanya.

"Membuatmu tidur nyenyak... untuk selamanya..." jawab Shadow setengah berbisik sambil menyeringai, tangannya bersiap untuk menarik pelatuk pistol itu. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada duniamu, Sonic..." lanjutnya sambil menarik pelatuk pistol itu.

"JANGAAAAAN!"

_DOOORRRR!_

Shadow menyeringai, sebutir peluru perak baru saja menembus dada Sonic yang sepertinya sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Tangannya memegang dagu sang landak biru itu lalu mengangkatnya.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau bisa tidur nyenyak bukan?" tanya Shadow lirih sambil mengangkat dagu Sonic lalu melepaskannya dan meninggalkannya.

Baru saja ia meninggalkan meja itu, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dentingan dari arah lantai. Ketika Shadow menengok ke arah belakangnya, ia melihat sebuah peluru perak berlumuran darah yang menggelinding ke kakinya.

"...Kau tidak tahu cara membunuh _strigoi_ sepertiku, hah?" tanya Sonic lirih tiba-tiba sambil membuka mata merah menyalanya, gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat ketika ia menyeringai.

"Kau..." gumam Shadow pelan sambil melihat Sonic yang sedang menyeringai di depannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mencabut pisau yang tertancap di telapak tangan Sonic lalu berusaha untuk menancapkan pisau besar itu di dada sang landak biru yang menahannya dengan kedua tangannya yang diikat.

"Kau harus mati sekarang juga, Sonic!" seru Shadow sambil berusaha menancapkan pisau besar itu ke dada Sonic yang langsung menendang dadanya dengan kedua kakinya sampai jatuh terpental, sedangkan pisau besar itu terjatuh di antara ikatan di pergelangan tangannya.

"...Kau tahu, _strigoi_ sepertiku tidak bisa dibunuh seperti itu..." kata Sonic dengan suara serak sambil berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali yang mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya dengan bantuan pisau.

Sesaat kemudian tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terlepas dan kini ia bangkit lalu menghampiri Shadow yang duduk di pojok ruangan itu sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. Tiba-tiba dada Shadow dicakar oleh Sonic yang kini mengeram bagaikan seekor serigala yang merasa terancam dengan musuhnya.

"Aa...akh..."

Sonic menatap Shadow dengan tatapan mengancam, mendadak ia terjatuh ke lantai tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk berdiri. Pandangannya perlahan kabur lalu kedua tangannya tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan akhirnya Sonic terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri. Shadow membalikkan tubuhnya dan menyeringai ketika melihat Sonic yang lagi-lagi tidak sadarkan diri, lalu mengangkat bagian atas kemeja landak biru itu dan mendekatkan mulutnya di telinganya.

"Tunggu pembalasanku..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-To Be Continued...-**

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.1*=**

**Shadow : *nampar pipinya Sonic***

**Sonic : "Aaaa Shadow mah, atit tau..." *pasang kitten eyes no jutsu***

**Shadow : "Eee maap-maap!" *ngusep-ngusep pipinya Sonic yang abis ditampar***

**Mii-chan : *tau-tau dateng sambil bawa papan yang ada tulisan "Diharap Anak Dibawah Umur Menonton Adegan Ini Dengan Dampingan Orang Dewasa" sambil pasang innocent face***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.2*=**

**Blaze : "Kau jangan marah ya Amy..."**

**Amy : "Memang kenapa?"**

**Silver : *bisik-bisik* "Itu, CDnya keliatan..."**

**Amy : *gebukin Silver* "SILVER HENTAI! HENTAI, HENTAI, HENTAI!"**

**Blaze sama Gii-chan : *ikut-ikutan gebukin Silver***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sonic : *muntah 3 ember* *?***

**Gii-chan : *ngeliatin Sonic yang lagi muntah di ember* "Saking parahnya adegan yang dia jalanin barusan..." **

**Sonic : "Gua dikasih ini-itu ujung-ujungnya dipotong-potong gituh?!"**

**Gii-chan : "Lha di ceritanya emang kayak gitu, BAKA!" *getokin kepalanya Sonic pake batre lappie***

**Mii-chan : "Oh iya Gii-chan, sekarang puasanya masih full nggak?"**

**Gii-chan : "Masih dong, kan udah kelas 9!"**

**Mii-chan sama all chara : "Selamat-selamat!" *nyebarin badai salju kertas ke Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Whuaaa, makasih yaa~ Berarti kali ini gua harus lebih dewasa dari sebelumnya dan menjadi contoh bagi orang-orang yang lebih muda dari gua..." *nunduk dengan sopan***

**Shadow : "Asalkan pervert-nya jangan dicontoh..." *langsung di-Rasengan sama Mii-chan***

**Gii-chan : *nyeruput slurp** buat buka puasa * "Buat Sonny, tenang aja ntar di chapter selanjutnya lu bakal beruntung deh!"**

**Sonic : *flame aura plus death glare* "Jangan bilang kalo gua bakal dipotong-potong lagi..."**

**Mii-chan : "Enggak lah! Lu parno bener sih!"**

**Gii-chan : "Oke, keep waiting for chapter 5 guys!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mii-chan : "Halo halo haaa~"**

**Gii-chan : "Kita lanjut ke chapter 5! Eh, Sonic mana?"**

**Amy : "Lagi mundung tuh..." *nunjuk Sonic yang lagi mundung di pojokan***

**Mii-chan : "Yaaah, ngambek dia.." *facepalm***

**Gii-chan : "Oke, kayaknya udah lengkap semua nih! Blaze, sini dikau!"**

**Blaze : *nyamperin Gii-chan* "Kenapa Gii-chan?"**

**Mii-chan : "Bacain warning sama disclaimer geh..."**

**Blaze : "Oke, Mii-chan!"**

**Warning : OOC, AU, POV random, genre campur (Supernatural/Horror/Romance), rate setengah T setengah M (tergantung adegannya), lime plus gore inside, cerita amburadul, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**Mii-chan : "Wanna read it?"**

**Gii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read! WE DON'T NEED FLAME!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vampire Secret **

**Chapter 5 : The Rescue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Amy POV=**

_Jam 19:00, Student's Dormitory..._

"Hiks... hiks..."

Air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi meja belajarku, sejak aku mengetahui kalau Sonic adalah seorang vampir dan kini dia sedang dalam bahaya entah kenapa rasanya aku ingin terus menangis.

_Tok... tok... tok.._

"I-iya masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci kok.." ujarku lirih sambil menengok ke arah pintu kamar, terlihat Blaze yang membuka pintu kamar lalu menghampiriku.

"Amy, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Blaze sambil duduk di sampingku.

"I-iya..." jawabku lirih sambil menghapus air mataku dengan jari tanganku.

"Kau masih shock ya..." ujar Blaze sambil menyilakan kedua tangannya di atas meja belajarku, aku menghela napasku lalu mengangguk lemah.

"Sabar ya..." kata Blaze pelan sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Ehm Blaze..." kataku pelan. "Menurutmu, apa Sonic masih bisa diselamatkan?"

"Kemungkinan besar... pasti bisa!" jawab Blaze sambil tersenyum hangat, aku langsung tersenyum di depan Blaze.

"Amy, aku ke kamar ya!" kata Blaze sambil membuka pintu kamarku lalu keluar.

"Iya!" seruku. Aku langsung tersenyum lalu segera bersiap untuk tidur...

**-oo00oo-**

_Keesokannya, jam 16:30, Student's Dormitory..._

Hari ini hari pertama liburan musim panas, separuh dari siswa di sekolahku mulai meninggalkan asrama untuk liburan di rumahnya, kecuali aku yang hanya pulang ke rumah ketika liburan semester.

_Tok.. tok.. tok.._

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" seruku sambil membuka pintu kamar, terlihat Shadow yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kamar.

"Amy, ikut aku yuk!" ajak Shadow tiba-tiba sambil menarik tanganku lalu membawaku pergi, aku sempat melirik ke arah belakangku. Terlihat Silver yang melihat kami dengan alis mengkerut.

"Shadow, kau mau membawaku kemana?" tanyaku sambil mengikuti Shadow yang berlari keluar asrama sambil menggandengku.

"Suatu tempat yang istimewa bagiku!" jawab Shadow riang. Aku bingung, tumben sekali dia terlihat senang sekali. Pasti ada sesuatu di balik kesenangannya. Beberapa lama kemudian kami sampai di sebuah gudang peternakan tua, kelihatannya sudah lama dibiarkan.

"Amy, tutup matamu..." perintah Shadow ketika kami berada di depan pintu gudang, aku langsung memejamkan mata lalu menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tanganku.

_Krieeeet..._

Suara pintu gudang dibuka terdengar, aku menutup mataku dengan telapak tanganku sedangkan Shadow menuntunku berjalan dengan memegang kedua pundakku. Entah kenapa aku merasakan feeling yang kurang menyenangkan ketika berada di tempat ini.

_BLAM!_

"Su-suara apa itu..?" tanyaku lirih sambil menutupi kedua mataku.

"Hanya suara pintu tertutup kok, tenang saja!" jawab Shadow sambil terus memegangi pundakku. Akhirnya kami berhenti, Shadow melepaskan pegangan di pundakku, sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara sesuatu dibuka dan suara desahan napas.

"Sekarang kau bisa membuka matamu, Amy.." kata Shadow, aku langsung menjauhi telapak tanganku lalu membuka mataku. Sesaat kemudian aku berteriak histeris melihat pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang.

Sonic yang bertelanjang dada bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga gudang tua itu, tangannya yang diangkat ke atas dan kakinya diikat dengan rantai di tiang itu. Terlihat luka menganga yang setengah basah di dadanya, kelihatannya ia seperti orang mati karena ia sedang memejamkan matanya, tetapi ketika melihat dadanya yang naik turun aku menyadari kalau dia masih hidup.

"Shadow... apa-apaan ini?!" tanyaku setengah shock.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shadow sambil tersenyum misterius, aku hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil berjalan mundur ke salah satu tiang penyangga lain yang kebetulan ada di belakangku.

"Tapi... kenapa harus Sonic yang kau siksa?!" tanyaku setengah berteriak sambil menengok ke arah Shadow yang menyeringai di depanku.

"...Hmm..."

Aku menengok, ternyata Sonic baru saja terbangun. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihatku, sesaat kemudian ia melirik ke arah Shadow dan mengeram bagaikan seekor serigala.

"Apa-apaan ini...?!" tanya Sonic setengah marah sambil melirik ke arah Shadow yang menyeringai sambil menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, suka dengan kejutanku?" tanya Shadow sambil menorehkan kuku tajamnya ke dagu Sonic yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ukh, lepaskan aku!" seru Sonic sambil meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi Shadow langsung menusukkan kuku-kuku tajamnya ke perut Sonic yang mengerang kesakitan.

"Diam, atau aku akan mencabut nyawamu di depan Amy..." bisik Shadow sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku terdiam, perlahan aku terduduk di depan tiang penyangga yang menopangku sambil menutup mulutku. Air mataku perlahan mengalir sewaktu melihat Sonic yang tidak berdaya ketika Shadow menutup mulutnya dengan selembar lakban hitam besar.

"Nhhh..!" gumam Sonic sambil meronta-ronta.

"Diam!" seru Shadow sambil menampar pipi kiri Sonic dengan keras, sedangkan aku langsung berteriak kencang.

"...Amy, kau suka dengan adegan thriller di film horor kan?" tanya Shadow sambil menghampiriku lalu segera berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya. Aku terdiam lalu mengangguk pelan.

"...Mau lihat Sonic menjadi pemain film horor...?"

* * *

**=Normal POV=**

Blaze terdiam ketika Silver mengatakan sesuatu yang sedikit mengejutkan, wajahnya terlihat sangat khawatir.

"...Kau serius, Silver?" tanya Blaze dengan nada khawatir, Silver mengangguk pelan. Blaze langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Silver lalu menepuk keningnya dengan telapak tangannya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini mulai tidak lucu... Kau tahu kemana Shadow membawa Amy pergi?" tanya Blaze sambil menengok ke arah Silver.

"Kau lupa kemampuan vampir kita, Blaze?" tanya Silver pelan sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya. Blaze terdiam sambil menatap saudara sepupunya itu.

"Mencium bau vampir lain?" ujar Blaze pelan. Silver mengangguk kuat sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Silver sambil menggandeng tangan Blaze lalu keluar kamar dan berlari keluar dari asrama...

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Amy terus menutup matanya dan telinganya serta melipat tubuhnya serapat mungkin, dia tidak mau melihat sebuah kejadian mengerikan yang menyangkut seseorang yang disukainya. Di depannya, Sonic terus meronta-ronta sambil memejamkan matanya ketika Shadow menyayatkan pisau besar yang berlumuran darah ke tubuhnya. Cairan merah berbau tembaga mengalir keluar dari bekas sayatannya, semua erangannya tersegel dengan lakban hitam yang menutupi mulutnya. Amy semakin rapat menutup telinga dan matanya ketika mendengar bunyi gesekan antara pisau besar itu dengan rantai yang mengikat tangan Sonic.

_Sraaanggg!_

_Zreeet..._

"Mmmmpphhh!"

_Zreeeeeeet..._

_Sraaaaaaangggggg!_

"Mmmh! Mmff! Nnnnhh!"

_Sreeengg!_

_Zreeeet..._

"Mmmpphh! Nnnnhhh!"

"Mmmh.. Darahmu masih manis seperti malam kemarin, Sonic..." gumam Shadow setengah berbisik sambil menjilat darah yang keluar dari salah satu bekas sayatan di pipi sang landak biru itu yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bagaimana, apa Sonic terlihat tampan dengan warna merah?" tanya Shadow dengan senyuman jahatnya sambil menunjukkan Sonic yang kini tidak berdaya sama sekali di depan Amy. Terlihat jelas bekas-bekas sayatan dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya, termasuk di bagian luka di dadanya. Amy hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika melihat Shadow yang menjilati darah yang ada di luka yang menganga di dada Sonic yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

"... Darah itu manis, apalagi kalau darah yang kita nikmati adalah darah mangsa kita sendiri.." ujar Shadow pelan, "Aku benar kan, Sonic?"

Amy langsung menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya untuk menahan mual sewaktu melihat Shadow yang mengisap darah yang keluar dari salah satu bekas sayatan di tubuh Sonic sambil menggesekkan salah satu kuku tajamnya dari dada ke perut landak biru itu.

"Bagaimana, kau suka dengan adegan thriller yang kutunjukkan kepadamu?" tanya Shadow yang memegang pisau besar yang berlumuran darah itu sambil menengok ke arah Amy.

Bagi Amy, adegan yang barusan ditunjukkan Shadow bukan hanya adegan thriller yang biasanya ia tonton di film-film bergenre horror.

TAPI JUGA ADEGAN SADIS!

"Sekarang, kuizinkan kau untuk berbicara dengannya..." kata Shadow sambil membuka lakban hitam yang menyegel mulut Sonic yang langsung bernapas terengah-engah.

"A-Amy..." ujar Sonic pelan sambil meringis kesakitan menahan perih luka-luka sayatan di tubuhnya. "Ke-mari-lah..."

Amy menghampiri Sonic dengan perlahan, ia memperhatikan luka-luka sayatan yang ada di tubuh sang landak biru itu. Sesaat kemudian air matanya perlahan mengalir dan jatuh ke lantai yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"...Kau tidak apa-apa..." tanya Sonic pelan, suaranya sedikit serak. Amy mengangguk pelan sambil menunduk, tidak berani melihat sang landak biru itu yang kini terlihat lemah.

"...Tatap mataku, jangan menunduk seperti itu..."

Amy perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kedua mata emerald milik Sonic yang terlihat lemah lalu mengelus pipi kanannya.

"Dengar, mungkin hari ini hari terakhirku melihatmu..." ujarnya pelan, Amy yang mendengarnya langsung menangis sambil memeluk badan Sonic yang terluka parah.

"Kau sudah selesai menangis?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum tipis, Amy mengangguk pelan sambil menghapus air matanya. "Kau punya hadiah perpisahan untuk kita berdua?"

"Iya..." bisik Amy pelan sambil memegang kedua pipinya, sesaat kemudian bibirnya hampir berdekatan dengan bibir sang landak biru itu. Ketika mereka semakin dekat tiba-tiba...

"AAAAAAAA!"

"AMY!"

Rupanya dua orang bertubuh besar yang memakai baju zirah hitam kelam memegangi kedua tangan Amy dan membawanya ke tiang penyangga gudang yang kebetulan letaknya di depan Sonic yang meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan diri untuk menolong Amy.

"Percuma, kau tak akan bisa menolongnya..." ujar Shadow pelan sambil menempelkan ujung tombak besar yang dipegangnya ke leher landak biru itu.

"Le-lepaskan dia!" seru Sonic dengan nada keras. Matanya terbelalak melihat dua orang berbaju zirah hitam itu mengikat badan Amy di tiang itu tetapi Shadow menancapkan pisau besarnya ke lengan kiri landak biru itu lalu menggeseknya.

"Uu.. ukh.."

"Nah Amy, kau mau melihat tontonan gratis?" tanya Shadow sambil menempelkan ujung tombak di dada Sonic yang terus meringis kesakitan.

"...Maksudmu.." ujar Amy pelan, "...KAU MAU MEMBUNUH SONIC?!"

"Tepat sekali..." sahut Shadow sambil menekan ujung tombak di dada Sonic.

"Aaaa..aaaakhh..." raung Sonic lirih sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan i-itu, kumohon..." mohon Amy pelan sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Kau dengar sendiri kan... Jangan... lakukan.. itu..." ujar Sonic dengan napas terengah-engah sambil menengok ke arah Shadow yang ada di sampingnya.

"Terlambat..." bisik Shadow sambil menyeringai di depan Sonic. "Sekarang ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Amy..." lanjutnya sambil bersiap untuk menancapkan tombak di dada Sonic yang terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri, tidak dihiraukannya Amy yang terus berteriak memanggil nama landak biru itu sambil menangis.

"JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU, SHADOW!" teriak Amy sambil menangis. Terlambat, Shadow langsung menusukkan ujung tombak itu di dada Sonic dan...

"SONIC!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

Suara erangan yang cukup kencang terdengar oleh Silver dan Blaze yang berada di luar gudang peternakan itu, sesaat kemudian Silver langsung menunduk sambil menghela napas sedangkan Blaze langsung menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Sepertinya kita terlambat..." bisik Silver pelan sambil memeluk Blaze yang menangis di pelukannya.

"Jadi.. kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Blaze pelan. Silver hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Blaze.." jawab Silver pelan.

Sementara itu di dalam, Amy terus menangis sambil melihat Sonic yang sekarat, cairan merah pekat merembes keluar membasahi dadanya karena sebuah tombak yang menancap di dadanya.

"Bagaimana, tontonan yang seru bukan?" tanya Shadow yang menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Amy.

"Kau... kejam.. Shadow..." bisik Amy setengah menangis sambil menunduk.

"Sepertinya aku sudah puas..." gumam Shadow pelan sambil pergi meninggalkan mereka lalu menengok ke arah Sonic yang terkulai lemas di tiang kayu itu. "Tolong jaga tempat ini, jangan sampai dua orang ini lepas!" lanjutnya kepada dua orang berbaju zirah itu.

"Iya, tuan muda..." sahut dua orang itu sambil mengikuti Shadow dari belakang, lalu mereka segera keluar dari gudang tua itu.

Sedangkan itu di luar, Silver dan Blaze yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak mengintip Shadow yang sepertinya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang berbaju zirah, sesaat kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan gudang tua itu dan melewati Silver dan Blaze yang masih bersembunyi di semak-semak itu.

"Sssst.. tunggu aba-aba dariku.." bisik Silver yang menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulutnya sembari menengok ke arah Blaze yang mengangguk.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga.." aba-aba Silver setengah berbisik lalu mereka berdua segera keluar dari semak-semak dengan perlahan dan menyenderkan diri di tembok gudang tua itu, terlihat dua orang berzirah hitam yang sedang berjaga-jaga di depan pintu gudang itu.

"Sepertinya pertahanan mereka susah ditembus..." bisik Silver sambil mengintip.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Blaze setengah berbisik.

"Kita tunggu mereka lengah, baru kita serang..." jawab Silver sambil menengok ke arah Blaze yang sepertinya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ssssttt, sepertinya mereka lengah..." bisik Silver sambil mengintip kembali. "Ayo, Blaze.."

"Iya, Silver.." sahut Blaze pelan ketika tangannya ditarik Silver dan mereka berjalan merayap di tembok sampai ke pintu gudang itu. Silver memberi aba-aba dengan menunjukkan jari tangannya dan spontan mereka menyergap dua penjaga berbaju zirah itu dan menghujam jantung dua orang itu dengan kuku-kuku tajam mereka sampai tewas.

"Fiuh, akhirnya... Ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" seru Blaze setengah berbisik, Silver mengangguk lalu berlari menuju pintu gudang itu.

**-oo00oo-**

Sementara itu di dalam gudang itu, Amy yang masih terikat terus mengeluarkan air matanya sambil melihat Sonic yang terkapar dalam keadaan terikat di bagian tangan dan kakinya serta sebuah tombak yang menancap di dadanya.

"...Sonic, bertahanlah..." bisik Amy pelan, tiba-tiba...

_BRAKK!_

Amy langsung menengok ke belakangnya, terlihat Silver yang mendobrak pintu gudang dengan menendangnya dan Blaze yang ada di belakangnya.

"Amy!" seru Blaze panik sambil menghampiri Amy yang terikat di tiang kayu itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"I-iya..." ujar Amy pelan, Blaze langsung melepaskan ikatan tali itu dengan kuku tajamnya dan Amy yang telah terbebas dari ikatan tali itu langsung memeluk Blaze sambil menangis.

"Sekarang kau aman..." kata Blaze sambil mengusap kepala Amy yang terus menangis di pelukannya.

"Tapi Sonic..." kata Amy setengah menangis sambil melihat ke arah Sonic yang ada di depannya. Blaze menengok ke belakangnya dan melihat Silver yang menghampiri tubuh sang landak biru yang sepertinya tidak bergerak lagi. Air matanya perlahan mengalir dan jatuh ke lantai, aura gelap mulai menyelimutinya. Sepertinya emosi Silver mulai memuncak karena melihat saudara sepupunya yang sudah tidak bergerak lagi.

"Shadow BRENGSEEEK...!" seru Silver yang berlinang air mata sambil melepaskan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki landak biru itu lalu menarik tombak yang menancap di dadanya, perlahan raga landak biru itu jatuh ke pangkuannya, Amy dan Blaze langsung menghampiri Silver yang sedang memangku tubuh Sonic.

"Bernapaslah..." bisik Silver pelan sambil menepuk pelan pipi kanan Sonic yang terlihat lemah itu. "Kumohon, bernapaslah..."

"Sepertinya kita harus memakai cara itu untuk menyelamatkannya..." ujar Blaze pelan. Silver mengangguk lemah lalu menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan kukunya. Setetes darah perlahan keluar dan mengalir di pergelangan tangannya lalu jatuh di dada Sonic.

Amy takjub, setetes darah itu masuk ke luka tusukan di dada Sonic dan perlahan luka yang ada di jantungnya mengecil dan hilang. Silver tersenyum tipis dan bersiap untuk menghujam dadanya tapi ditahan oleh Blaze.

"Jangan, Silver..." kata Blaze lembut sambil menahan tangan Silver dengan tangannya.

"Tapi ini demi Sonic..." ujar Silver pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar.." kata Blaze sambil meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju pintu gudang, beberapa lama kemudian dia kembali sambil menyeret jasad sesosok berbaju zirah hitam.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanya Amy yang sedikit terkejut ketika melihat jasad sosok berbaju zirah itu yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Aku dan Silver membunuhnya sebelum masuk kemari..." jawab Blaze pelan sambil merobek daging dari perut sosok berbaju zirah itu lalu memberikannya kepada Silver.

"Blaze, tapi aku—"

"Makan, Silver... Kau tidak mau kan Sonic mati mengenaskan..?"

Mau tidak mau Silver mengambil daging itu lalu memakannya, beberapa tetes darahnya terus keluar mengalir lalu membasahi luka di dada Sonic yang perlahan mengecil.

"Amy, kau tahu 'mentransfer sel'?" tanya Blaze lembut, Amy menggeleng.

"Dengan memakan daging mangsanya seperti ini, seorang vampir bisa menolong sesama vampir yang terluka parah. Semakin kuat hubungan batin mereka, semakin cepat penyembuhannya.." jawab Silver sambil mengunyah daging itu, "Biasanya penyembuhannya bisa sekitar 70 sampai 90 persen..."

"Keren..." bisik Amy pelan sambil menyaksikan luka menganga yang ada di dada Sonic semakin mengecil.

"Akhirnya selesai juga..." ujar Silver sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya dengan ibu jarinya, luka yang ada di pergelangan tangannya menghilang. Beberapa lama kemudian dada Sonic mulai bergerak perlahan walaupun ia belum sadarkan diri.

"Syukurlah..." bisik Blaze senang. "Tapi sepertinya kita harus membawanya ke... Amy, apa klinik sekolah masih buka di saat seperti ini?"

"Masih, dan kebetulan malam ini aku bertugas.." jawab Amy sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita ke sekolah!" ajak Silver sambil menggendong Sonic yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Lalu mereka segera menuju di ke klinik sekolah..

**-oo00oo-**

_Jam 19:30, School Clinic..._

"Wave!" seru Amy sambil membuka pintu klinik sekolah, terlihat Wave yang sedang memainkan handphonenya sambil mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja yang ada di depannya.

"Iya?" sahut Wave cuek sambil menengok ke arah Amy, "Lho Amy, kupikir kau pulang ke rumahmu..."

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri kan aku seperti apa..." kata Amy sambil merapikan salah satu ranjang yang ada di klinik sekolah.

"Iya, iya, aku tahu kok..." ujar Wave sambil menurunkan kakinya, "Lho, ada pasien baru?"

"Iya, nanti dia kemari..." sahut Amy sambil menepuk bantal dengan tangannya. Beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu klinik diketuk.

"Itu dia, cepat buka! Aku sibuk..." perintah Amy sambil membuka lipatan selimut, Wave langsung beranjak bangun dari kursinya lalu membuka pintu klinik dan mendadak terkejut melihat Blaze dan Silver yang sedang menggendong Sonic yang terluka dan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Lho, ada apa dengan Sonic?" tanya Wave setengah kaget sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mempersilakan mereka masuk.

"Panjang ceritanya..." jawab Blaze sambil duduk di sofa yang ada di klinik itu lalu menghela napas lega sedangkan Silver membaringkan tubuh Sonic di ranjang yang telah disediakan sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau tahu ceritanya bagaimana pasti kau akan kaget, Wave!" lanjut Amy sambil mengambil perban yang ada di lemari obat-obatan.

"Katakan saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia kok..." ujar Wave. Amy langsung menceritakan kejadian sebelumnya kepada Wave, dan itu sukses membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Be..narkah..?" tanya Wave sedikit terkejut, Amy mengangguk sambil membaluti dada Sonic yang terluka dengan perban.

"Mengerikan..." komentar Wave sedikit berbisik sambil bergelidik ketakutan.

"Sudah selesai..." ujar Amy sambil mengelap peluh yang ada di keningnya, kini dada dan perut sang landak biru itu terbaluti dengan perban.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ke kamar ya!" sahut Silver yang berada di samping ranjang sambil beranjak dan berjalan berjejer dengan Blaze.

"Aku ke kamar ya, Amy.. Hati-hati, selamat malam.." kata Blaze lembut sambil menengok ke arah Amy yang mengangguk kuat.

"Kau yakin kau mau menginap di sini, Amy?" tanya Wave dengan nada khawatir.

"Iya, kau kembali ke kamarmu saja... Jam jagamu sudah selesai kan?" jawab Amy sambil menaruh perban kembali di lemari obat-obatan.

"Baiklah, selamat malam Amy..." sahut Wave sambil membuka pintu klinik lalu segera keluar meninggalkan Amy dan Sonic yang masih terbaring di ranjang.

Amy menghelakan napasnya lalu menyelimuti badan Sonic dengan selimut dan mengecup kening landak biru itu sambil berbisik pelan,

"Selamat malam..."

Ketika Amy baru saja meninggalkan ranjang, ia mendengar suara orang batuk dan ketika ia menengok...

"...Amy..?"

Ternyata yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Sonic yang kini telah terbangun, tangannya menggapai-gapai ingin meraih tangan Amy yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Lho, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Amy sambil menghampiri Sonic yang baru terbangun di ranjangnya lalu duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"Iya..." jawab Sonic sambil tersenyum hangat di depan Amy yang mendadak merah merona.

"Lho, kau kenapa Amy?" tanya Sonic yang hendak bangkit sambil meringis kesakitan karena luka-luka yang ada di badannya.

"Jangan bangun dulu! Luka di dadamu belum pulih semua!" sahut Amy sambil memegang kedua pundak landak biru itu lalu membaringkannya lagi.

"Baiklah..." ujar Sonic sambil tiduran di ranjang. "Ini dimana?"

"Ini di klinik sekolah, Silver yang membawamu ke sini.." sahut Amy sambil menutup pintu klinik yang terbuka karena angin. "Lukamu masih sakit tidak?"

"Sedikit..." jawab Sonic pelan sambil meringis kesakitan, "Ehm Amy, aku mau tanya sedikit..."

"Mau... tanya apa?" tanya Amy sambil duduk kembali di kursi lipat yang ada di samping ranjang.

"...Kau sudah tahu ya aku ini vampir?"

Amy terdiam sambil menatap kedua mata emerald milik landak serba biru itu, sesaat kemudian kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu... aku boleh minta sesuatu?" tanyanya pelan, Amy mengangguk pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

"...Boleh aku minta darahmu...?"

Hening. Perlahan tangan Sonic meraih lengan Amy yang hanya mematung sambil melihatnya lalu mencengkramnya dengan pelan.

"Boleh kan..."

Akhirnya Amy mengangguk pelan, sesaat kemudian tangannya ditarik dengan pelan oleh sang landak biru itu dan ia merasakan gigi taringnya menyentuh kulit lengannya. Beberapa lama kemudian Sonic mengisap darah di lengan Amy yang menenggelamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Sudah selesai, Amy..." bisik Sonic pelan sambil mengusap bekas gigitannya di lengan Amy yang langsung mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana luka-lukamu, masih sakit?" tanya Amy pelan sambil mengusap kepala sang landak biru yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

"Sudah tidak terlalu sakit, terima kasih ya Amy..." jawab Sonic sambil menatap kedua mata beriris jade milik landak merah muda yang berada di sampingnya lalu mendekatkan kepalanya dan mencium kening Amy yang langsung merah padam.

_Apa yang tadi dia lakukan? Sonic... mencium keningku...?_ kata Amy dalam hati.

"Ehem..."

Amy yang masih blushing menengok ke arah sampingnya, terlihat Sonic yang tertawa kecil sambil tersenyum di hadapannya.

"He-hentikan..." ujar Amy pelan sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku malu..."

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur dulu. Selamat malam..." kata Sonic pelan lalu memejamkan kedua matanya, beberapa lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran pelan. Amy yang melihatnya tertawa kecil lalu mengecup kening sang landak biru sambil berbisik,

"Selamat malam juga..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued...-**

* * *

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.1*=**

_**BLAM!**_

**Amy : *nutupin mata pake tangan* "Su-suara apa itu..?"**

**Shadow : "Entahlah Esmeralda, aku pun tak tahu..."**

**Mii-chan sama Gii-chan : *sweatdropped* "Sejak kapan ada adegan telenovela di sini?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Behind The Scene! *bag.2*=**

**Sonic : "Kalau begitu... aku boleh minta sesuatu?"**

**Amy : *manggut-manggut***

**Sonic : "Boleh minjem hape lu nggak? Barusan gua belom sempet log off facebook gua..."**

**Gii-chan : *berubah jadi yandere, flame aura plus death glare* "URUSAN PRIBADI JANGAN DIBAWA KE CERITA, BLEDUG!" *lemparin Sonic pake batre lappie***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gii-chan : "Finally..."**

**Mii-chan : "Chappie 5 selesai!"**

**All : *pesta kelulusan* *?***

**Gii-chan : "Gimana chappie 5 ini para pemainnn~!"**

**Amy : *blink-blink eyes* "ROMANTIIISSS~!"**

**Sonic : "Romantis dari hongkong, gua disiksa dari chapter 4 sampe chapter 5 tau nggak..."**

**Mii-chan : "Tapi kan akhirnya lu diselametin, pinter..." *toyor kepalanya Sonic*  
**

**Sonic : "Au ah gelap..."**

**Gii-chan : "Harusnya chapter 5 udah selesai dan siap dipublish..."**

**Mii-chan : "Tapi karena ngerjainnya diulur-ulur nih, jadi lama... Gomen nee minna-san..." *nunduk dengan sopan bareng Gii-chan***

**Gii-chan : "Oke, jadi chapter 6 ditunggu ya minna-san!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mii-chan : "Ciaosu minna-san~!"**

**Gii-chan : "Kita balik lagi di chapter 6!"**

**Mii-chan : "Eng, kira-kira di chapter 6 ini bakal ada adegan pertempuran nggak ya..."**

**Gii-chan : "Rahasia dong, liat aja deh..."**

**Sonic : *getokin kepalanya Gii-chan sama Mii-chan pake keyblade* "BURUAN MULAI WOI!"**

**Gii-chan : "GYAAAA, KEYBLADEKU SAYAAAAANG~!" *nangis-nangis bombay***

**Mii-chan : "Gii-chan..." *sweatdropped***

**Gii-chan : "Ayo kita mulai aja yuk... Gua aja yang bacain warning sama disclaimernya.."**

**Warning : OOC, AU, POV random, genre campur (Supernatural/Horror/Romance), rate setengah T setengah M (tergantung adegannya), lime plus gore inside, cerita amburadul, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA dan Sonic Team**

**NB : Semua tokoh yang ada di fic ini ntuh hewan.. Ngerti sodara-sodara?**

**Mii-chan : "DLDR, don't like don't read!"**

**Gii-chan : "Flame not allowed guys! So..."**

**Mii-chan sama Gii-chan : "HAPPY READING!"**

* * *

**MiiGiiChan04 present...**

**Vampire Secret **

**Chapter 6 : Dangerous Surprise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Sonic POV=**

_Jam 06.30, School Clinic..._

"Hhmm..." gumamku pelan sambil membuka kedua mataku, sinar matahari berebut menembus kaca-kaca jendela dan berusaha untuk menyinariku.

"...Amy.." gumamku sambil perlahan menengok ke arah samping. Tidak ada, padahal tadi malam disampingku ada Amy yang menemaniku sampai tertidur.

"Lho, kau sudah bangun?"

Telingaku mendadak berdiri mendengar suara lembut yang sangat kukenali, ternyata Amy yang menghampiriku sambil membawa semangkuk bubur hangat lalu menaruhnya di meja di samping ranjangku.

"Kau tidak bersekolah hari ini, Amy?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Lho, kau tidak tahu ya? Hari ini libur musim panas sejak kemarin!" jawab Amy sambil tersenyum hangat di depanku. Wajahku mendadak memanas ketika melihat mata beriris jadenya yang berbinar itu.

"Ngg, kau mau makan sekarang apa nanti?" tanya Amy sambil duduk di samping ranjangku.

"Nanti saja, aku masih kenyang..." jawabku sambil berusaha untuk duduk di ranjang, tetapi aku merasakan nyeri di sekujur tubuhku, terutama di lengan kiriku yang dibaluti perban.

"Jangan dipaksa, lukamu masih belum pulih..." ujar Amy sambil membantuku duduk di ranjang dan memberi senderan berupa dua bantal di balik punggungku.

"Terima kasih..." ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut di depan Amy yang mulai blushing. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Apa-apaan sih Sonic, aku malu tau!" gerutu Amy sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Idih Amy, kau kenapa itu, hihihi..." godaku sambil menunjuk ke arah Amy yang masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. _Ternyata dia imut juga ya kalau sedang malu..._ kataku dalam hati.

"Sonic, diam!" seru Amy sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku diam..." ujarku sambil tersenyum di depannya. "Amy, kalau sedang malu kau imut ya..."

BLUSH!

Wajah Amy kembali memerah merona, aku yang melihatnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ma-masa sih..." kata Amy pelan, aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Oh ya, waktu dua hari yang lalu kau mau bilang apa kepadaku?" tanya Amy. Aku sedikit tersentak lalu segera menengok ke arahnya. Aku masih ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu, ketika aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku tetapi gagal karena... penyiksaan itu.

"...Kau mau tahu, Amy?" tanyaku, Amy mengangguk kuat.

"Aku..."

Amy mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, wajahku menadak memanas dan sesaat kemudian wajahku mulai memerah.

"Sonic..."

Aku masih terdiam sambil menatap kedua iris jade yang berbinar di matanya.

"Sonic, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundakku.

"Eh, kenapa?" tanyaku sambil tersentak, rupanya ketika aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku, aku malah melamun.

"Kau mau bilang apa padaku..." ujarnya pelan, kedua tangannya masih berada di kedua pundakku.

"Aku... mau makan..." jawabku spontan.

"Kau lapar ya? Hihihi, baiklah!" kata Amy sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur dan sendok yang sedari tadi berada di meja samping ranjangku, sedangkan aku langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Aku suapi ya, aaaaah..." ujarnya sambil mengangkat sendok berisi bubur di depan mulutku yang mulai terbuka, sesaat kemudian sendok berisi bubur itu masuk ke dalam mulutku.

"Bagaimana, enak tidak bubur buatanku?" tanya Amy sambil menyendokkan bubur itu.

"Waah, enak! Mau lagi..." jawabku senang sambil menggosokkan kepalaku di dada Amy seperti seekor kucing.

"Iya, iya..." ujarnya senang sambil menyuapiku lagi. Ketika kami sedang menikmati suasana ini, tiba-tiba...

"SELAMAT PAGI!"

"Aduh, kalian berdua serasi sekali!"

Baguslah, Silver dan Blaze sukses menghancurkan suasana ini dan membuat wajah kami memerah merona.

"B-Blaze..." ujar Amy sambil menundukkan kepalanya, rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Hihihi, Amy lucu!" ujarku spontan.

"Sonic...!"

"Eh maaf..."

Hah, pagi yang terlalu... ya sudahlah..

* * *

**=Normal POV=**

_**Seminggu kemudian...**_

_Jam 18:30, Student's Dormitory..._

"SONIC!"

Landak serba biru itu menengok ke arah sampingnya, terlihat Amy yang sedang berlari menghampirinya dan kini ia berada di sampingnya.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanyanya sambil memegangi pegangan balkon yang terbuat dari besi itu.

"Iya, baru saja pulang..." jawab Sonic singkat sambil membetulkan kacamata berframe tipis warna birunya itu.

"Ngg, Sonic..."

"Iya, Amy?"

Hening, mereka saling menundukkan kepala mereka masing-masing untuk menyembunyikan rona merah yang terlihat di wajah mereka.

"A-aku mau mengatakan satu hal padamu..." ujar Amy memecah keheningan.

"Kau mau bilang apa, Amy?" tanya Sonic sambil menatap kedua bola mata berwarna jade milik landak pink yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Tak jauh dari sana, sesosok serba hitam menyeringai sambil melihat Sonic dan Amy. Kuku-kuku tajamnya mulai terlihat dan gigi-gigi taringnya terlihat ketika ia menyeringai.

"Target ditemukan..." gumam sosok itu.

Sementara itu, Sonic terus menatap Amy yang sedang mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya dengan ujung telunjuk lainnya.

"Amy, kau mau bilang apa?" tanyanya lirih.

"Aku..." jawab Amy pelan sambil mengangkat kepalanya, sesaat kemudian ia terkejut melihat sesosok serba hitam yang sedang berlari di belakang Sonic sambil mengangkat kuku-kuku tajamnya. "Sonic, aw—"

Tahu-tahu Sonic memeluk Amy lalu berusaha menghindari serangan dari sosok tak dikenal itu sampai mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai balkon.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, di sini berbahaya!" seru Sonic sambil bangun dan menggendong Amy yang mencengkram bagian atas jaket biru yang menyelubungi kemeja tartan putih-biru mudanya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang landak biru itu dengan bridal style lalu melompat turun dari balkon. Sesaat setelah mereka turun dari balkon, Sonic membawa lari Amy dan memasuki sebuah hutan sambil menjauhi sosok serba hitam yang ternyata berlari mengejar mereka.

"Sonic, cepat! Sosok itu mengikuti kita!" seru Amy kencang sambil mengintip dari pundak kiri Sonic, terlihat sosok serba hitam itu masih terlihat di belakang mereka.

"Amy, pegangan!" seru Sonic yang masih menggendong Amy yang mempererat cengkramannya sambil menambah kecepatan larinya, beberapa lama kemudian akhirnya sosok itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Syukurlah, sosok itu telah pergi..." ujar Amy pelan sambil melihat belakang mereka.

"Mau lari kemana, nak?"

Sonic langsung menghentikan larinya, terlihat sosok serba hitam dengan tubuh besarnya yang tadinya berada di belakang mereka kini berada di depan mereka sambil mempertontonkan gigi taringnya.

"Apa maumu, hah?!" tanyanya setengah berseru sambil menurunkan Amy.

"Serahkan gadis itu..." jawab sosok itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Amy yang kini sedang memeluk lengan sang landak biru itu sambil gemetaran ketakutan.

"Tidak akan kuserahkan dia kepadamu!" seru Sonic sambil merentang kedua tangannya menghalangi sosok itu menyentuh Amy yang ada di belakangnya. Gigi taring dan kuku tajamnya mulai terlihat dan kini ia mengeram di depan sosok itu.

"Serahkan sekarang juga..." ujar sosok itu sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati mereka.

"Amy, lari!" seru Sonic yang masih merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil menengok ke arah belakangnya.

"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Amy setengah ketakutan.

"Biar aku yang urus! Cepat lari sekarang juga!" jawab Sonic setengah berseru sambil menengok ke arahnya, sesaat kemudian Amy langsung berlari meninggalkan landak biru itu sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana, kau mau bertarung secara jantan, hah?" tanya sosok bertubuh besar itu dengan nada sinis.

"Ya, itu yang kuinginkan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=Silver POV=**

"Sonic, aw—"

"...Ayo kita pergi dari sini, di sini berbahaya!"

Kedua telingaku mendadak berdiri ketika mendengar ucapan Amy dan Sonic dari arah balkon, aku langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mengintip dari balik kaca jendela. Terlihat Sonic yang sedang menggendong Amy dengan bridal style melompat turun dari pagar balkon lalu diikuti dengan sosok serba hitam yang juga turun dari pagar balkon.

"Ada apa, Silver?" tanya Blaze tiba-tiba sambil membuka pintu kamarku dari luar.

"Sepertinya Sonic dan Amy sedang dalam bahaya..." jawabku lirih sambil menengok ke arah Blaze.

"Pasti dari Shadow..." ujar Blaze pelan, aku langsung mengangguk lemah.

"Ayo kita tolong mereka..." kata Blaze sambil membuka pintu balkon lalu segera keluar dan diikuti aku. Setelah keluar, kami langsung melompat dari pagar balkon dan segera berlari menyusuri hutan yang berada tak jauh dari asrama.

"Semoga kita belum terlambat, Blaze.." ujarku sambil berlari.

"Iya, aku pikir begitu..." sahutnya sambil menengok ke arahku.

**-oo00oo-**

Ketika kami sedang berlari, aku mendengar suara erangan dari arah barat. Ketika kami menyusuri ke arah barat, kami menemukan sesosok bertubuh besar serba hitam yang tengah menyeringai, sedangkan di hadapannya ada landak biru yang sedang meringis kesakitan sambil menempelkan bagian lengan atas kanannya dengan tangannya. Serentak kami langsung menyerang sosok serba hitam itu sampai tewas.

"Tch, itulah balasan karena menyerang saudaraku..." ujarku pelan sambil meludahi jasad sosok serba hitam itu lalu menendangnya.

"Silver, terima kasih..." kata Sonic pelan sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Sama-sama, eh Amy kemana?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku tak mau ia terluka karena pertarungan tadi, jadi aku menyuruhnya pergi dari sini..." jawabnya sambil menjauhi tangannya dari lengan atas kanannya.

"Kalau begitu, cepat kejar dia. Siapa tahu ia diincar lagi..." ujar Blaze sambil menepuk pundak kanan Sonic.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya!" serunya sambil mengangguk lalu segera berlari meninggalkan kami.

"Kau yakin Amy akan diincar lagi?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku yakin, Silver.." jawab Blaze sambil mengangguk di depanku.

"Hhh, kau mau mengejarnya?"

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**=Normal POV *again...*=**

_DUKKK!_

"Aw..." gumam Amy pelan sambil melihat luka yang ada di lutut kirinya. Kalau saja ia memperhatikan jalan mungkin ia tidak akan terantuk sebatang pohon cukup besar yang berada di jalannya ketika ia berlari menghindari sesosok serba hitam yang mengejarnya. Terusan gaun putih selututnya kotor dan lusuh, Amy mulai berjalan merangkak karena kedua kakinya sudah lelah untuk berlari dan akhirnya ia berhenti di sebatang pohon yang cukup besar.

"Aduh, jalannya buntu..." bisiknya setengah ketakutan sambil menyenderkan diri di batang pohon itu lalu mengatur napasnya.

"Khufufufufu, akhirnya kutemukan juga kau, nona..."

Telinga sang landak merah muda itu berdiri ketika mendengar suara asing yang di dengarnya, ternyata suara itu berasal dari sosok serba hitam yang mengejarnya. Sosok serba hitam itu langsung mengarahkan cakarannya ke arah wajah Amy yang langsung jatuh terduduk sambil berteriak ketakutan dan cakaran itu mengenai batang pohon.

"Kau terlihat manis, nona... Tuan muda pasti menyukaimu..." bisik sosok itu sambil menyamakan tingginya dan hendak mencengkram bagian atas dari terusan gaun putih yang dipakai Amy tetapi ia menempelkan kedua tangannya yang disilang di dadanya.

"Jangan... sentuh.. aku..." ujarnya lirih, badannya gemetaran melihat sosok serba hitam yang kini menyeringai di depannya.

"Oh ya? Di sini sepi, tak ada orang yang melihat kita berdua..." sahut sosok serba hitam itu dengan nada sinis. "Bersiaplah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, kumohon..." gumam Sonic pelan sambil berlari tanpa tujuan, kemeja tartan putih-biru mudanya dan jaket birunya sedikit lusuh karena pertarungan tadi. Ia sedang mencari Amy yang kini entah berada di mana, mendadak kedua telinganya berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara teriakan gadis.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU, KUMOHON...!"

"Amy..." gumamnya pelan sambil mencari sumber teriakan tadi. Setelah ia berlari sambil mencari sumber teriakan itu, ia menemukan sesosok serba hitam yang hendak menarik bagian atas terusan gaun milik sang landak merah muda. Giginya mulai mengerutuk dan ia menemukan sebuah dahan pohon yang cukup besar, perlahan Sonic mendekati sosok itu dari belakang dan...

"Berhenti mengganggu gadisku, keparat..." bisiknya pelan sambil memukul belakang kepala sosok itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Amy yang sedari tadi meringkuk sambil menyenderkan diri di batang pohon itu perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Sonic yang menatapnya dengan mata merah menyalanya serta membawa sebuah dahan pohon.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Amy?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut sambil membuang dahan pohonnya yang dipegangnya sedari tadi lalu berjongkok dan memegang kedua pipi Amy.

"I-iya..." jawab Amy pelan sambil menatap mata merah menyala milik sang landak biru yang terhalangi dengan kacamata birunya. Perlahan tangan sang landak biru itu menyentuh luka yang ada di lutut kiri Amy lalu diusapnya. Sesaat kemudian luka yang ada di lututnya mulai menghilang, dan ia mulai tersenyum di depan sang landak merah muda itu.

"Syukurlah..." ujar Sonic pelan sambil memeluk Amy yang juga memeluknya. Ketika ia melihat ke arah belakang, ia melihat sosok serba hitam yang sebelumnya tidak sadarkan diri mulai terbangun, tangannya meraih dahan pohon yang dipakai untuk memukul kepalanya. Beberapa lama kemudian sosok itu mulai berjalan mendekati belakang kepala Sonic dan...

"Sonic, awas!"

_BUKKK!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hhhmm..."

Perlahan Sonic membuka matanya, setelah mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali ia menyadari kalau ia berada di suatu ruangan berukuran 4x4 meter.

"Amy.." gumamnya sambil menengok ke sana kemari dan menemukan Amy yang berada di sampingnya dalam keadaan tangan terikat dari belakang. Sewaktu ingin membersihkan lensa kacamatanya, ia tak dapat menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Ketika menengok ke arah tangannya, ternyata kedua tangannya diikat dari belakang. Beberapa lama kemudian ia menyeringai, cakarnya mulai keluar dan ia langsung melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dengan cakarnya.

"Tch, dasar bodoh... Ia tidak tahu _strigoi_ sepertiku..." gumamnya sambil menengok ke arah Amy yang masih belum sadarkan diri lalu melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dengan cakarnya.

"Amy, bangun..." bisiknya pelan sambil menepuk pelan pipi Amy yang mulai terbangun.

"...Sonic, kita ada dimana.." tanyanya setengah berbisik sambil meringkuk di dada sang landak biru yang langsung mendekapnya.

"Aku tak tahu, tahu-tahu kita ada di sini..." jawab Sonic pelan sambil mengusap kepala Amy yang masih meringkuk di dadanya.

"Aku takut..." bisiknya pelan sambil mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan landak biru yang terus mengusap kepalanya.

"Ssshhh, ada aku disini... Jangan takut, ssshh.." bisik Sonic pelan sambil terus mengusap kepala Amy, ia merasakan getaran dari tubuh Amy. "Kau kedinginan?"

"I-iya..."

Sonic langsung melepaskan jaketnya lalu menggunakannya untuk menyelimuti badan Amy yang masih meringkuk di dadanya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Sonic?" tanya Amy setengah berbisik sambil mengubah posisi duduknya lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sonic yang menggeleng.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, Silver dan Blaze pasti akan mencari kita berdua..." ujar Sonic pelan sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Kau tunggu di sana ya..."

"Baiklah.." sahut Amy sambil merapatkan jaket milik sang landak biru yang berusaha mendobrak pintu ruangan itu dengan menabrakkan diri ke pintu itu berkali-kali.

"Sial, pintunya terlalu keras..." umpat Sonic sambil menendang pintu ruangan itu lalu menghela napasnya dan menghampiri Amy.

"Kita tidak bisa keluar, kau dengar sendiri kan umpatanku barusan.." kata Sonic sambil melepaskan kacamatanya lalu duduk di samping Amy yang duduk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya dan menaruh kacamatanya di kantong jaketnya yang dipakai untuk menyelimuti Amy.

"Semoga ada yang bisa mengeluarkan kita dari ruangan ini..." bisik Amy pelan sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sonic.

"Iya, aku harap begitu..."

**-oo00oo-**

"Sial, kemana mereka?!" gerutu Silver sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Mereka menghilang lagi?" tanya Blaze sambil mengatur napasnya, Silver mengangguk lemah.

"Aku yakin mereka diculik lagi..." ujar Blaze pelan, Silver langsung menengok ke arah Blaze.

"Diculik Shadow... lagi...?!" tanya Silver setengah tak percaya.

"Mungkin, kau ingat kan kejadian dua hari yang lalu...?" jawab Blaze pelan.

"Yah..." ujar Silver pelan. "Tapi tak mungkin kan dia menyembunyikan mereka di gudang itu lagi? Pasti di tempat lain.."

"Ya, aku juga berpikir begitu..." sahut Blaze pelan.

"Kita berpencar, kau sebelah kiri dan aku sebelah kanan. Nanti kalau ketemu mereka hubungi aku!" kata Silver tegas, Blaze langsung mengangguk kuat dan beberapa lama kemudian mereka berpencar menuju arah yang telah ditunjukkan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi yang menculik kita barusan..." ujar Amy setengah terkejut ketika Sonic memberitahu siapa penculik mereka berdua.

"Ssssssttt, jangan berisik. Aku tidak mau kau mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku sebelumnya..." tukas Sonic setengah berbisik sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke kedua bibir Amy lalu mendekapnya.

"I-iya... Aku tahu rasanya ketika kau—"

"Ssssst, jangan ungkit-ungkit kejadian itu lagi..."

"Baik—"

_BRAKKK!_

Mendadak mereka terkejut ketika melihat sesosok makhluk yang muncul dari balik pintu ruangan itu menghampiri mereka. Seekor landak hitam dengan jubah hitam kelam, tangannya menggenggam sebuah pisau steak yang mengkilap dan tatapan matanya yang tajam, seakan-akan ingin mengoyak-ngoyak daging mereka berdua.

"Fufufu... Kita bertemu lagi, Sonic.." katanya sambil menyeringai kepada sang landak biru yang juga menyeringai di depannya.

"Iya, kupikir kita tak akan bertemu lagi..." ujar Sonic sambil menatap Shadow yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Minggirlah, aku mau menemui Amy..." titah Shadow sambil melongok ke arah belakang Sonic untuk melihat Amy yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan itu sambil merinding ketakutan.

"Aku tidak mau..." kata Sonic ketus sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menghalangi Shadow mendekati Amy yang masih meringkuk di pojok ruangan.

"Minggir sekarang juga..."

"Tidak akan!"

_BUKK!_

Amy langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menahan napas ketika melihat Sonic yang langsung jatuh terduduk sambil meringis kesakitan ketika perutnya ditinju Shadow.

"Sekarang, minggir..." titah Shadow dingin sambil menatap Sonic yang berusaha berdiri sambil memegangi perutnya yang ditinju barusan.

"Tak... akan..." sahut Sonic pelan sambil memegangi perutnya lalu perlahan mulai berdiri.

"Aku janji tak akan melukainya..." ujar Shadow pelan sambil menepuk pundak kiri Sonic dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mulai menjelajahi bagian samping kanan sang landak biru itu.

Sang landak biru itu mulai merasakan sentuhan di punggungnya. Sang landak hitam itu menyeringai di depannya sedangkan tangannya mulai meraba kancing kemejanya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia membuka kancing kemeja yang dikenakan landak biru itu satu-satu sambil perlahan mendorongnya hingga punggung landak biru itu menempel di dinding ruangan itu.

Kedua mata Amy membulat ketika melihat Shadow yang membuka kemeja Sonic sampai terlihat pundak kirinya lalu mulai memeluk leher sang landak biru yang hanya berdiri mematung, seakan-akan tak ada perlawanan darinya.

"Hhhhmmm, kau masih terlihat seksi rupanya..." komentar Shadow setengah berbisik sambil mengulum telinga kiri Sonic yang masih terdiam.

"A-apa maumu...?!" tanya Sonic ketus sambil berusaha menjauhi Shadow yang semakin mempereratkan pelukannya.

"Cukup mudah..." jawab Shadow setengah mendesah sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sonic. "Puaskan nafsuku di depan Amy..."

Kedua bola mata Sonic membulat setelah mendengarkan permintaan Shadow barusan, Amy yang mendengarnya langsung tersentak.

"A-apa-apaan kau ini?!" gerutunya sambil terus berusaha menjauhi Shadow dengan mendorong dadanya. Bukannya menjauh, Shadow malah mencium pundak kiri Sonic lalu menjilatnya sampai ke bagian lehernya dengan perlahan.

"Turuti permintaanku atau..." ujar Shadow yang melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghampiri Amy dan memeluk leher sang landak merah muda itu dari belakang sambil mengarahkan pisau steaknya ke arah lehernya, "Kubunuh Amy di depanmu..."

"...Sonic..." bisik Amy setengah terisak, air matanya perlahan keluar. Sonic yang melihatnya langsung tersentak lalu segera memegang lengan Shadow.

"Ba-baiklah, akan kuturuti permintaanmu!"

"Bagus..." ujar Shadow sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu kembali memeluk leher Sonic dan mendaratkan ciumannya ke leher sang landak biru yang mulai membelalakkan kedua matanya. Perlahan ia menyingkap kemeja sang landak biru itu sampai terlihat dadanya yang bidang dan berotot lalu ia langsung melahapnya dengan menciumnya dan mengulum dua titik di dada Sonic yang melenguh berkali-kali.

"Hentik... aaaah..." kata Sonic setengah mendesah, kedua tangannya terkulai lemas seakan-akan tak ada tenaga untuk menjauhi Shadow yang semakin liar mengulum dua buah dada mungilnya. Berkali-kali kata jangan keluar dari mulutnya tetapi selalu diiringi dengan desahan nikmat. Amy yang melihat adegan itu langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan jaket yang menyelimutinya.

"Ku bilang hentik... aaaaaahhh.." kata Sonic yang diiringi suara desahan yang cukup kencang, kedua matanya terpejam ketika Shadow mulai meraba-raba dada bidangnya sambil terus menciuminya dengan nikmat.

"Amy, lebih baik kau jangan lihat adegan—"

Ucapan Sonic terputus ketika Shadow mulai memegang kedua pipinya lalu mencium bibirnya secara spontan, kedua dada mereka mulai menempel dan ciuman mereka semakin kuat menempel. Perlahan lidah sang landak hitam itu mulai menjilati gigi sang landak biru yang langsung terbuka lalu mulai memainkan lidahnya.

"Mmmm..."

Kedua mata mereka mulai menutup, sepertinya mereka berdua menikmati ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Ketika persediaan oksigen di sekitar mereka mulai menipis, mereka langsung melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Gairahmu besar sekali, Sonic..." bisik Shadow pelan sambil mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sonic lalu berbisik..

"Permainan sudah dimulai..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**=Behind The Scene *bag.1*=**

**Amy : "Kau mau bilang apa padaku..." *megang kedua pundaknya Sonic***

**Sonic : "...Dada lu rata ya?" *masang innocent face***

**Amy : "Anying, hentai..." *gebukin Sonic sampe K.O***

**Mii-chan sama Gii-chan : *nonton di pojokan sambil makan pop corn bareng***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=Behind The Scene *bag.2*=**

**Sonic : "A-apa maumu...?!" *ngejauhin Shadow***

**Shadow : "...Pinjem hape lu dong, gua tadi lupa log off twitter gua..."**

**Gii-chan : *berubah jadi yandere* "DIBILANGIN URUSAN PRIBADI JANGAN DIBAWA-BAWA KE CERITA! FOKUS!" *lemparin Shadow pake batre lappie***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mii-chan : "Finally..."**

**Gii-chan : "Chappie 6 selesai..."**

**Mii-chan : "Sumpah, endingnya 'menakjubkan' sekali ya, Gii-chan..."**

**Gii-chan : "Iya, itu atas masukan dari adek kelas gua, Mii-chan..." *evil laugh***

**Mii-chan : *ngomong dalam hati* "Oalah, pantes..."**

**Amy : "Gii-chan, Sonic muntah lagi tuh..." *nunjuk Sonic yang lagi muntah di ember***

**Mii-chan : *masang shocked face* "Muntah lagi? Berapa kali dia muntah di fic ini?"**

**Gii-chan : "Kayaknya kita dua kali ngeliat Sonny muntah..." *sweatdropped***

**Mii-chan : *sweatdropped* "I-iya..."**

**Gii-chan : "Oh iya! Buat yang nungguin ****Truth Or Dare Show! : Sonic Version**** (chap 3), dimohon kesabarannya ya! Gomen, soalnya lagi mentok di chap 3 nih!" *sujud sembah bareng Mii-chan***

**Mii-chan : "So, keep waiting for chapter 7 guys!"**


End file.
